


I Can't Help The Fact That I Have To Hate You

by Messi10_Neymar11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Cris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone else is, Leo isn't a footballer, Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/pseuds/Messi10_Neymar11
Summary: Lionel Messi is the younger brother of Gerard Pique, and finding out he's mated to the enemy team's number one star player isn't a fun journey- especially when he despises Leo with a passion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda new to the whole Alpha Omega whatever, so bare with me and correct me if I'm dumb and make a mistake.
> 
> Sam Smith's song "Too Good At Goodbyes" brought me here even though it doesn't even relate to the story ??? Idk
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'll most likely add more pairings as the story proceeds, so be aware of that and check the tags in case.

If there was one thing Gerard Pique loved more than football, it was his little brother, Leo. It was impossible not to- he was a little bundle of joy and happiness the moment he came into their family. With his pale skin and short brown hair that flopped over his forehead. His pink cheeks and soft brown doe like eyes that brightened anyone's mood with a single twinkle.

 

His short thin legs as he ran after Gerard when they were kids, chubby cheeks while he reached out to him with a grin. Their relationship didn't turn sour as they got older like other brothers did. And truthfully, Leo was the pillar that most likely kept their relationship strong. Gerard changed all he wanted as he grew, going through his phases and his attitudes- but Leo. Leo stayed exactly how he'd always been. He never changed, and Geri couldn't have been more grateful. He wasn't just a brother. He was his best friend.

 

Gerard started really wondering if he was being selfish. That maybe, he wasn't putting enough effort. He was always busy- and Leo never was busy. He used his free time to come to the smaller man and go on rant after rant about his struggles and frustrations. Leo sat silently and kindly, listening to every word thoughtfully before he offered his much appreciated and needed advice. Honestly, without his little brother, Gerard would've lost his mind ages ago. 

 

Only problem was, Leo was an omega.

 

Well, it wasn't _really_ a problem that he was an omega. But, in a family where Geri, their father and their other brother Marc were all Alphas, it was strange when they came to find out that he was an Omega.

 

Unsurpirsingly to Geri, and surprisingly enough to their parents, Leo was proud to be an omega. He didn't care what others thought about him despite being bullied at a young age for being the omega runt in a family of Alphas. He wasn't ashamed of who he was. 

 

Leo had a heart of gold. It was something that Gerard came to envy a bit as they grew. Always forgiving, always loving. 

 

"When I meet my mate, I'm going to love them more than anyone in the world!" Leo stated proudly, an oblivious ten year old kid.

 

"More than me!?" A fifteen year old Geri exclaimed, tickling him. The younger boy giggled under him. "Much more than you! It's my other half!"

 

"Well, I would love you more than my mate." Geri snorts, pulling the small boy onto his shoulders.

 

"Geri! Don't say that!" Leo cried out. "You'll hurt your mate!"

 

"You don't want me to love you more?" The tall teen snorts in disbelief.

 

"Of course not! You don't need to love me _more_ as long as you love me. The _more_ is for your other half Geri! Don't forget that!"

 

Gerard was protective, he knew this. He couldn't help it. Leo was his little brother- the youngest in the family, an _Omega_. And Geri couldn't possibly have loved him anymore than he did. Yet he was so overprotective that it was almost overbearing. He wasn't allowed alone with anyone under Geri's 24/7 watch. Gerard didn't trust anyone. If he was honest, he was worried. Worried about the moment Leo would meet his mate. Worried he'd be _forgotten_. And it was selfish- so unbelieveably selfish, because Geri had Shakira and his family, yet Leo has no one.

 

 _He_ _use to have_   _no one_.

 

Until Gerard finally fell a victim to Leo's begging and let him do the one thing Geri had been preventing ever since he made the first team.

 

And man, was it the biggest mistake of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets to go to practice where he, along with the help of the Barça players, finally convince Geri to let him go.

"Please!"

 

"No Leo."

 

"Please, please, please?"

 

"Did you not hear me the first other 200 times? The answer is no Lionel!"

 

"Pleaaassseeeee!?" 

 

"NO!"

 

Leo pouted, sitting down on the floor with an angry glare. 

 

Geri groaned, dropping his training bag to the wood flooring and kneeling in front of the pale boy in front of him.

 

"Don't be like this Leo. I let you do anything you want except for this. Why are you so desperate to go?"

 

"Because it's the _only_ thing I've ever wanted to do!" Leo says stubbornly.

 

"And the answer is still no." Geri squeezed his cheeks, shaking his head side to side with a laugh. Leo whined, pulling his fingers off his face.

 

"I'm gonna go now. I'll be back later." Geri stood, grabbing his bag. Leo said nothing, glaring at the floor furiously as he fiddled with the string on his shorts.

 

Geri hesitated. "Not gonna wish me goodbye?"

 

Leo stayed silent. 

 

The tall footballer sighed. "Wanna come with me to practice today at least?"

 

Leo's head snapped up, wide grin with his eyes flashing that golden omega color out of excitement. "Really!?"

 

"Sure, why not?" Leo jumped onto his back, hugging tightly. 

 

"I know it's not the same as what _you_ want, but-"

 

"Small step for man, one giant leap for mankind!" Leo laughed evilly. "I'll convince you- just watch."

 

"Sure you will." Geri snickered, carrying Leo on his back out the house. 

 

~

 

"Leo!" Neymar cried out when he saw the smaller man. 

 

Neymar was one of the few omegas on the team. There weren't many in the footballing community. There were a fair share of course, but it wasn't as many as there were alphas. 

 

Neymar engulfed him in a big hug. "Hi Ney!"

 

"What're you doing here?" Rafa ruffled his hair with a small smile. Leo turned to him happily. "Geri let me come to practice today!"

 

"To _watch_ practice." Gerard cuts in. Leo rolled his eyes. "Same thing."

 

"Not the same thing."

 

They turned to walk down to the pitch and Geri forced Leo into the stands. "What? I can't even come down to the pitch?" He pouts. Geri gave him a look. "No."

 

Gerard turns to leave and Leo calls after him. "Good Luck!" 

 

Practice dragged on and Leo watched, fascinated. He loved football. It looked so fun. Of course he played a bit when Geri let him, but never professionally. Truthfully, he never really wanted to play it as a profession anyway. It was more of a hobby to him than anything, but he could see how much his brother loved it. 

 

"Leo, I'll be right back." Geri called to him from down below. Leo nodded.

 

"Hey Leo! Up to kick a few balls around with us?" Luis called from the far side. 

 

"Oh- no! Geri would get angry!" Leo calls back.

 

"Are you sure?" Sergi held a ball out with a sneaky smile. 

 

Leo bit his lip.

 

~

 

Leo laughed as he nutmegged Neymar, dribbling the ball over to the net.

 

He swirled passed Luis, about to slot it in the net passed Ter-

 

"LEO!"

 

He froze.

 

"What the fuck are you doing Leo?" Geri came running over with an angry expression.

 

"I-I was just-"

 

"You aren't allowed to play with the first team! I told you this before didn't I? Only at home! Not with the other alphas!"

 

"We wouldn't have-"

 

"I don't care!" Geri snarled at Neymar's attempted response. Neymar cowered away from the angered alpha.

 

"Geri stop!" Leo snipped. He picked up the ball, frowning at his older brother.

 

Gerard violently snatched the ball out of his hands. His eyes flashed red as he narrowed them at Leo, causing the smaller man to flinch. "Go in the locker room right now and change back into your clothes. Take off the training uniform now." He pointed viscously to the locker room entrance.

 

Leo rolled his eyes. "Fine dad."

 

"Leo." Geri's tone was filled with warning.  

 

"I don't get the big deal," Luis pipes up as he approaches. "Practice was done and we were just playing a little game Gerard." 

 

Geri opens his mouth to respond but Xavi clapped him on the back. "Calma my friend. You don't need to be that protective. He's safe with us."

 

Geri didn't answer, staring at Leo's frown and the way he fiddled with the black and blue training jersey.

 

"So Leo, are you coming on Friday?" Dani asked.

 

"No."

 

"Yes!"

 

Geri and Leo glared at each other.

 

"I told you this morning that I'm not letting you Leo."

 

"Why not!?" Leo whined like a child. 

 

"Because it's fucking Real Madrid! I am not letting you come watch El Clasico! It's the one thing I am staying firm on!"

 

"Oh please, Geri! Please! I just want to watch! I won't talk to any of the Real Madrid players- I promise!" Leo begged. 

 

Gerard groaned into his hands. "Leo, please."

 

"Just let him come. What's the worse that can happen?"

 

"Sergio Ramos, maybe! Pepe! Marcelo-"

 

"Marcelo isn't bad." Neymar and Rafa cut in simultaneously with Dani nodding next to them.

 

Geri glared. "There's also Benzema, Kroos, James, and Bale! Oh- and don't forget _Cristiano Ronaldo_."

 

Leo froze, eyes flashing golden. He stood in a trance for a moment, tuning everyone out as he stared off into space. His skin felt warm for a strange moment.

 

"Leo?" Neymar shook him out of his daydream. "Huh?" Leo blinked, golden eyes swirling back to the doe brown color.

 

"You were out of it for a second. You good?"

 

Leo frowned in confusion. "Yeah."

 

"My answer is no." Gerard's voice brought Leo back into the conversation.

 

"Just this once, Geri. Just this once and I'll never ask you to go again. I swear I won't. Just this once."

 

Gerard had a look of hesitation in his eyes.

 

"It's at the Camp Nou, Geri." Dani adds.

 

"I don't want you in those stands with random drunks." Geri grumbled.

 

"He can sit in your bench seat!" Neymar blurts out.

 

"I don't know.." Geri looks frustratedly confused.

 

"Please Geri." Leo pleaded softly. "I _need_ to go."

 

"Why? Why so badly?" Geri asks. "I don't know. I just need to." Leo says honestly, eyes glazed with a kind truthfulness. He didn't know why he was so desperate to go. All he knew was, he needed to go the Clasico. He just _needed to_.

 

"You promise you'll sit on the bench?"

 

"Yes."

 

"You won't be mischievous?"

 

"No."

 

"You'll stay next to me the entire time in between?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"And," Geri narrowed his eyes. "You promise you'll stay away from every single Real Madrid player? You won't talk to a single one?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"No Leo. Promise me. Promise me you won't talk or go near any Real Madrid player." 

 

"I promise Geri. I'll try not to." Leo says solemnly.

 

Gerard rubbed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "Fine."

 

"Wait- really!?" Leo's eyes widened. "You'll let me go!?"

 

Geri nodded and Leo was on him in a second, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much Geri!"

 

Gerard laughed, pulling him off. "This is the only time I'm letting you go."

 

"That's fine! One is enough!" Leo grinned in happiness, eyes gleaming with joy.

 

"Great! You get to see the greatest player in the world!" Rafa snickered.

 

"Cristiano Ronaldo." Leo cuts in, a soft look in his eyes.

 

Geri turns to him in surprise. "You know him?"

 

Leo smiles a small smile. "He's Cristiano Ronaldo. Who doesn't know him?"

 

"True." Neymar snorts. "Not to mention how insanely hot he is-"

 

"Fucking disgusting Neymar!" Gerard grimaced. "He's a fucking asshole. He hates everything Barcelona."

 

"The same way you hate everything Real Madrid?" Leo rose an eyebrow. "Plus it isn't like Neymar's wrong." Leo put a finger up to his lips as he tried to hide his bit lipped smile. "He's a beautiful man."

 

Geri gives him a horrified look. "Don't ever say that again. We'll disown you Leo."

 

"Sorry!" Leo laughed. "As beautiful as he may be, he's nothing compared to my mate."

 

"What?" Luis snorts as they walk into the locker room. "You haven't even met your mate yet."

 

Leo smiled, eyes flashing golden. "I know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't really have anything to say, except that it's important that everyone know that Geri never played for Manchester in this story. He's always played for Barça.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's excitement over Friday's game is starting to creep Gerard out a bit. Cristiano and Real Madrid prepare for the upcoming matches in the UCL and La Liga.

"Good job today boys!"

 

Cristiano grabbed the water bottle, taking greedy deep gulps of the cool tasteless liquid that soothed his dry and almost burning throat.

 

"I swear you're going to overwork yourself before this Friday." Karim comments, taking the water bottle from the Portuguese to take a drink.

 

"Gotta get into form." Cris mutters.

 

"That's the spirit!" Sergio kicks the ball Karim is sitting on, causing him to fall onto the grass.

 

"You're such an ass, Sese." The Frenchman snapped, rubbing his bottom.

 

"I know." Sergio grinned evilly. "You guys ready for our UCL match tomorrow?"

 

"Of course. Dortmund is an easy win." Cristiano stated confidently.

 

"You sure about that? They're leading the Bundlesliga table currently." Iker rose an eyebrow, taking off his gloves.

 

"And we're leading the La Liga table. What's your point?" Cristiano scoffed. He loved Iker, he truly did. He was an amazing captain, but he was always way too cynical. It got irritating sometimes.

 

"I'm just making sure you're prepared for the worst. The Liga table could change at any moment- especially since we're playing Barcelona this week."

 

"Barcelona!" Sergio and Cristiano gagged. "Fucking Barcelona."

 

"Behave!" Iker throws them a dirty look.

 

"Who cares if we're playing Barcelona? We'll beat them anyway!" Sergio high fives a grinning Cristiano as they followed the others to leave the pitch.

 

The goalkeeper in front of them rolled his eyes. "I hope so, Sergio."

 

"What's there to hope? Their team sucks anyway." Sergio snickered and Cris smirked.

 

" _Cristiano Ronaldo_."

 

Cristiano turned around quickly, eyes wild and frantic as he looked around. "Did you hear that?"

 

Sergio stopped as well, turning around. "What?"

 

"My name. Someone said my name." Cristiano blinked around the field, trying to find the source of the voice.

 

Sergio frowned in confusion. "I didn't hear anyone call you, Cris. You ok- uh. Cris. Your eyes are turning red."

 

Cristiano blinked, slightly startled at his own reaction, eyes shifting from red back to the dark brown.

 

"You okay, dude?" Sergio asks in concern, setting a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I'm fine." Cris muttered back. Someone said his name- he knew it.

 

"Come on. Gotta get ready for Dortmund tomorrow." Sergio ruffled his hair as they walked back into the locker room.

 

~

 

"What are you guys doing?" Geri asks the next day, setting his bag down next to the living room entrance.

 

Leo proudly present the little book he made to his brother. "We're making scrapbooks!"

 

"Shak." Geri sighed. The Colombian singer blinked at him in feign innocence. "What?"

 

"You two were suppose to make dinner." Geri says disapprovingly. Leo waves it off. "We'll order something in later. Come look!"

 

Gerard sits in between the two pulling the book out of Leo's offering hands to look at it.

 

"What the fuck Leo?"

 

The small pale man jumps up dramatically. "El Clasico! Barcelona vs Real Madrid. The greatest rivalry in the world! Europe's biggest clubs facing off in a single match, ninety minutes long. Isn't it amazing!?"

 

Geri stares with disgust at a grinning Sergio Ramos photo. "You really have been wanting to watch this match, haven't you?"

 

"For years!" Leo exclaimed, pulling the book out of Geri's hands. "I can't wait! I'm gonna bring my camera and take pictures of everything and then put them in here. See, that's what the blank spaces are for!" Leo blabbers on. "Did you see your page? Here, look! Actually no- I'll show you the completed book after I finish with it."

 

Geri blinked, slightly overwhelmed by the boy's enthusiasm and excitement. "That's great Leo. Why don't you go hang out with Milan and Sasha while Shak and I go get dinner?"

 

"Okay!" Leo said happily, picking up his mess and throwing it away in the trash as he left the room.

 

"I had no idea that he wanted to watch this match that badly. He made a scrapbook! A _scrapbook_!!" Geri hissed, pulling it up.

 

Shakira bit back a smile. "He's adorable. Shame on you for not taking him sooner."

 

Gerard scowled. "Good thing too. At least, after Friday I won't have to listen to his begging about it anymore."

 

Shakira rolled her eyes, patting him on the shoulder as she stood. "Come on. Let's go get dinner."

 

"Milan! Stop running around." Leo scolded, sitting the little boy down. "Tío Leo! Look at my drawing!" Sasha held out the picture. "Is that your papa?" Leo smiled, staring at the picture of a super tall stick man in a blue and red striped shirt with a huge three on the front.

 

"Yup!" The boy said happily.

 

"Leo, will you go swimming with me?" Milan asked, chubby cheeks pink. "Now?" Leo pouted. "But it's too late to go swimming right now."

 

"Tomorrow then?"

 

"How about Saturday?" Leo tried. "Why not tomorrow??"

 

"Because tomorrow I'm going to watch your padre play!"

 

"Why can't I come?" He whinned. "Because your papa is a little crazy." Leo whispered. "Don't tell him I told you that."

 

Milan giggled.

 

"Milan! Leo! Sasha! Dinner!" Shak hollered from the kitchen.

 

"Coming!" Leo called back. "You two go eat and I'll come after cleaning up."

 

Sasha and Milan ran out of the room and Leo began picking up the crayons and toys.

 

"James.. to Benzema, to RONALDOO!!!! GOAAALLLLL!!!"

 

Leo flinched. Milan and Sasha were so loud that he hadn't even realized the tv was on. He grabbed the remote to turn it off when he stopped.

 

"Have you seen a more beautiful finish than that anywhere!?" 

 

Leo stared at the Portuguese who jumped in the air, fist pumped up as he's hugged by a happy Marcelo and James.

 

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you score a 500th goal! Write it down in the books- Cristiano Ronaldo has made history tonight!"

 

"Cristiano?" Leo mumbled to himself.

 

All of a sudden, the happy grin fell off the Portuguese's face and he looks around with furrowed brows, eyes flashing a bright red that put Leo in a trance.

 

He started whispering something harshly to Sergio Ramos who frowned. Leo slowly approached the tv unconsciously. "Cristiano.."

 

"There! Again!" Cristiano's angered voice comes from the tv, eyes burning a bright red. Leo blinked in confusion. He reached a hand out-

 

"Leo? What're you doing?" 

 

Leo peels back, startled. "What?"

 

"I've been calling you for a while now, dinner's here. What's wrong with you?" Geri frowned. 

 

Leo didn't answer, backing away from the tv. Geri shifted his gaze from him to Cristiano's frustrated frown. "Cristiano Ronaldo." He sneered.

 

"Why are you watching Real Madrid? They suck." Geri grumbled."The only time you should be watching them is in the Clasico. There's no reason to watch them for anything else." He grabbed the remote.

 

"Right." Leo lied softly, staring as Cristiano Ronaldo's face disappeared to a black screen that reflected his own face. It was right then that he saw himself that he realized his eyes were golden. 

 

He shut them tightly, shaking his head a bit, and when he opened them again they were back to normal. He let out a shaky breath.

 

"Come on. We brought Thai." Gerard grinned. Leo snapped out of it. "The egg rolls are mine!" He ran to the kitchen. Geri ran after him.

 

"Like hell they are!"


	4. Chapter 4

Cristiano storms into the locker room, throwing his shin guards towards the bench only to have them hit the locker with a loud and violent slam. 

 

"Um... Am I missing something? Because we definitely won, right?" Marcelo whispers to James who shrugs. 

 

"Dude! What's the matter with you!?" Sergio shouted, jumping back when Cris almost pushes the trash can into him by accident.

 

The Portuguese ignores all of them, skittering over to the mirror. Iker walks in and instantly beelines toward the winger. "They won't stop," Cristiano pants out in short breaths, turning to his captain to show him his changing eyes. Iker stared in surprise. Cristiano's eyes shifted from a soft brown to a blazingly bright red, going back and forth continuously- getting faster each time.

 

"Cris," Iker begins in concern. "Did you meet your mate?"

 

Cristiano laughed loudly. "Are you kidding? _No_!"

 

Iker narrows his eyes at the response. "Something's triggering your emotions. And if it's not you, then maybe it's-"

 

"Say something logical, please." Cris says sarcastically. "It's been happening ever since Tuesday. At first it would happen for a few minutes and then stop, but now it won't leave." 

 

"Wait- ever since the voices?" Sergio pipes up from the other side of the room.

 

Cris throws him an annoyed look. "I'm not crazy you asshole. It's only one voice. And all I hear is my name. And then this happens." Cris points angrily to his eyes.

 

"That's weird. Even over the thousands of fans cheering, you still heard that one voice calling you. How?" 

 

"I don't know!"

 

Iker bites back a smile. "You think maybe it's your mate saying your name that's triggering it?"

 

"How is that even possible- we haven't met or mated for the fact." Cris scoffs.

 

Iker shrugs. "Sometimes I could feel Sergio before I even knew we were mates. It's not impossible- just unusual."

 

Cris frowned as his eyes returned to their normal brown, unshifting. "Who knows," Sergio began with a grin. "Maybe it's a sign that you're about to meet your mate."

 

~

 

"And that's why you never lick a pole in the winter!"

 

Milan stared at Leo with a horrified look. "Papà!" He cried out, causing Leo's grin to drop instantly to a panicked look.

 

"What are you telling him!?" Geri walks in with a scowl, a giddy Sasha in his arms. Leo opened his mouth to answer, but the little boy beat him to it. 

 

"Tío Leo said that if you lick a pole, then you could lose your tastebuds and have a mouth full of _blood_!"

 

"He's not wrong." Geri mumbled to himself. Milan shrieked. "MAMA!"

 

Geri and Leo paled. "No! Shh, shh!" Geri walked towards the small boy quickly, trying to calm him down.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Shakira yelled from the kitchen.

 

"Learning how to stop our hips from lying!" Leo grinned as he shouted back.

 

"Very funny!"

 

"THEY SAID I'M GOING TO _DIE_!"

 

" _WHAT_!?"

 

"No we didn't!!"

 

"YOU TWO GET IN HERE NOW!"

 

 

Leo and Geri walked out of the kitchen an hour later, shivering slightly. "That is one scary woman."

 

"You said it," Gerard snorts. 

 

"Hey Geri? How'd you and Shak know you guys were mates?" Leo suddenly asked and Gerard paused to give him a curious look. "Why are you asking?" Leo shrugged innocently. "Oh- no reason in particular."

 

"Okay then.." he eyes him weirdly for a second. "Well.. you just know." 

 

"Just know?"

 

"Just know."

 

"You can explain that better." Leo scowled. Geri rolled his eyes. "Fine."

 

"Um.. well, it's a different experience between you and I." Leo furrowed his browns in confusion. "Meaning?"

 

"Meaning, the way I experienced it as an alpha would be different from the way you'll experience it as an omega. With Omegas, it's like you've found a bridge after climbing from a rope over the water with no gear. You have a pillar- something that takes care of you. Protection and security, basically- at least that's how I see it. You could always ask Shak. She'd probably know more about it." Geri shrugged.

 

"And alphas? What's it like for them?" Leo asked in interest, filing information into his brain.

 

"Alphas... Well, for alphas it's like a  budded rose almost. They find something so precious that they need to protect. In their eyes the omega is the rose, and they are the stem and leaves that keep it safe- bundled up kind of? And if anyone tries to take the omega, or hurt the omega, then they turn viscous in an instant. Kinda like how thorns prick you when you try to pick the rose off from the ground. Do you see where I'm going with this? The analogies?" Gerard asks carefully.

 

Leo smiled brightly. "Yup! Thanks Geri!"

 

"But why are you asking me all of this so suddenly?" 

 

"Not sure. Something in my gut was telling me to." Leo shrugged, dropping onto the couch. "You ready for the game tomorrow?" Geri asked curiously.

 

Leo face brightened as he grinned. "Yup! More than ever!"

 

Geri narrowed his eyes, watching as his little brother casually flipped through channels. Shakira was cooking in the kitchen while Milan and Sasha played in the backyard. Everything was like a normal day. 

 

Then why did he suddenly feel so anxiously worried?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We beat Dortmund! Idek how we beat such a big German team like that, but then tie against teams like Napoli. Like wtfff?
> 
> Barcelona's game was disappointing! You'd think that one of Spain's biggest clubs would be able to score like, 5 goals against a team like Sporting, but they only won by an own goal. I thought Messi was going to score a hattrick or something. Don't know what happened, but it's genuinely making me wonder how far they'll go in the UCL. I don't thing they'll win.
> 
> That fucking game of PSG vs Bayern Münich was crazy. Everyone was like "tradition vs money". And it's true. I'm so fucking confused as to why Robben, Ribbery, Hummels, and Boateng were benched. Wtf was Ancelotti thinking!? And honestly, Bayern relies too much on Manuel Neuer and need to find someone to replace Phillip Lahmm. And since Neuer is injured, they're gonna be struggling A LOT. Neymar, Mbappe, and Cavani. This trio is DOMINATING! They are so good together! I really want to see a PSG vs Real Madrid because that would be soooo good to watch. It's kinda sad actually that "Tradition vs. Money" ended up with money winning. It's even more sad that PSG will have a good chance of winning the UCL. Also "tradition"?? There's barely any Munich Germans there, hahaha. Bayern=Buy players from Dortmund, lmao. Also, I think it's fair to say that no one wants PSG to win the UCL other than actual PSG fans (and Neymar fans). I really don't like PSG, lmaooo. I don't want to hate but they really do piss me off with all their money AND talent. It's just sad. Do you agree with me? How did you guys find these UCL matches and La Liga Matches?
> 
> (Real Madrid need to up their game in La Liga, like ffs)


	5. Chapter 5

“Hold on Geri! You can’t leave without me!” Leo cried out from the top of the stairs, running down quickly with camera in hand as Geri barely stepped a foot out of the door. He groaned while Shakira laughed loudly. “You think you can just-“

 

He fell down the stairs.

 

The two mates winced as they listened to him roll down the stairs until he hit the bottom. Leo groaned in pain, holding up his camera. “It’s okay! The camera is safe and sound!”

 

”I thought you forgot.” Gerard pouted. Leo scowled as he stumbled to a stand.

 

”What? You thought you could just slip out without me noticing? Nice try!” Leo said stubbornly, putting the camera around his neck.

 

Geri rolled his eyes until he stopped. “Are you wearing a Barça jersey?”

 

”Yup! Look!” Leo turned to show Gerard the **3** and bold lettered **Pique** on the back. Geri grinned in spite himself and Shak wiggles her eyebrows. 

 

“At least now I know that those sicko Madridstas will stay away from you.” Geri grumbled to himself.

 

”Let’s go!” Leo says excitedly, running out the door. 

 

“Leo! Wait- I’m driving idiot!” Geri scowled as he ran out the door too.

 

Shak stopped in the door way. “Have fun!” She called after.

 

”We will!” Leo waved goodbye as he climbed into the passenger seat.

 

~

 

“Go already!” Cristiano suddenly snapped loudly at Sergio who jumps, startled.

 

”Chill dude! I’m going!” Sergio scowled, walking down the steps. “What’s got you all antsy?”

 

”I just want to get to the stadium.” Cristiano growled lowly. He felt angry for some reason- impatient and nervous. He never feels like that before matches.

 

”Since when are you so excited to go to the fucking Camp Nou?” Marcelo snorts.

 

”I don’t think excited is the right word to describe how I’m feeling.” Cristiano mutters to himself, glaring through his sun glasses at the landscape of Barcelona.

 

~

 

Leo snapped a pic of Rafa and Ney before they even greeted the pair.

 

Neymar blinked the flash and gold color out of his eyes with a wince.

 

”Seriously?” He complained. “You know what flash does to our eyes!”

 

”Sorry,” Leo says sheepishly. “It’s for my album!”

 

”You made an album?” Rafa asked with surprise. Leo nodded quickly. “I’ll show you later.”

 

The shouts of fans echoed louder into the locker room, and suddenly Leo felt slightly warm, eyes filled with a cloudy brown. 

 

“It looks like the Real players are done with their pre-game work out.” Luis chuckled. 

 

“Have they?” Geri scoffed. Leo’s chest fluttered and he rubbed the area with a frown of confusion. 

 

He stares at the red lockers, trying to figure out why he was suddenly feeling impatient.

 

“Leo!” His brother shakes the shorter man out of his trance.

 

”Huh?” Leo snaps his head up like deer caught in headlights. “I said it’s almost time to go out. I want you to follow Jasper to the bench.” Geri says with a slight look of annoyance.

 

Leo turned to glance at the pale goalie who offered a small smile and smiled back, waving slightly. “Sure!”

 

“You stay away from those Real Madrid players, do you hear me?” Gerard warned, tugging on the shorter man’s long sleeved jersey. “Yeah, of course.” Leo waved off. 

 

“So who do you think is going to win?” Jasper asks him with a kind grin. Leo smiled brightly at him. “You guys!”

 

”You so sure?” Jasper rose an eyebrow. Leo beamed. “Yup!”

 

They walked out and started down the stairs of the tunnel. Leo let his hand run over the paintings on the wall with a soft smile. He traced the word Barça.

 

As they reached the stairs, a scent hits Leo’s senses that draws a small moan out from his lips. Jasper turns to him with a confused look, eyes flashing red. “You okay..?”

 

”D-Do you smell that?” Leo murmurs, feeling even warmer. 

 

Jasper sniffs, shaking his head no. “Oh. It’s nothing.” Leo mumbled. 

 

He couldn’t help himself- he turned to look at the Real Madrid players. They were even more picturesque than he imagined. Each one of them looked classy and pristine, so different from the Barcelona players. His eyes caught the light brown ones of Sergio Ramos who narrowed his slightly until Leo looked away with a small flush on his cheeks. 

 

Leo suddenly stopped when he saw a number _**7**_ jacket. He was faced away from Leo, gripping the bars tightly and pressed his forehead against the wall of the tunnel. Leo’s eyes flashed a bright golden as the scent evaded every area around him. It was musky- a bit like cinnamon and dark chocolate, and it had Leo melting to find the source of it. He could hear a small snarl come out from the man in front of him, and unconsciously reached a hand out, wanting to clench his fingers around that number 7.

 

A hand gripped his wrist tightly. Leo turned to Geri, eyes fading back to brown.

 

Geri nodded sternly for him to follow Jasper who was waving at him from the top of the entrance to the pitch.

 

Leo stole a final glance at the white jacket before following after Jasper.

 

Cristiano growled silently to himself as he smelled the sweet scent. It was lilac, and a bit of just pure sweetness. He shook it out as they prepared to go out onto the pitch. “You okay?” Iker pats his back soothingly. “Yes.” Cris grits out, forcing his canines back. His eyes flashed red but he forced them back to normal. He really needed to talk to his doctor soon.

 

”If there’s a problem, maybe Asensio-“

 

”No.” Cristiano basically snarled out. He need to play against Barcelona. This was one of those matches he focused most on every season.

 

Iker shrugged, putting his hands up in defense. “Your descion Cris.”

 

They walked out of the pitch and the scent overwhelmed Cristiano's senses and he gritted his teeth, trying not to lose his mind over it.

 

Leo stared excitedly as the kick off started. He clicked his pictures giddily as Jasper chuckled next to him when Leo showed the goalie his amazing pictures.

 

It took a good while before the first goal was scored, and Leo jumped up with excitement as he watched Neymar slot the goal past Iker’s outstretched hand.

 

He zoomed his camera in to get a picture of the group hugging but froze when his lense caught a furious Cristiano Ronaldo instead. Leo felt dread suddenly fill him and he wasn’t happy anymore. His body blossomed with unbelievable heat and he stumbled back down to his seat.

 

It didn’t take long for Real Madrid to come back with a goal- this time from Toni Kroos. Leo couldn’t focus, his body was on overdrive as the whistle blew for the end of the first half. He stared as Cristiano clambered down the steps, and it’s the closest Leo’s gotten to him all day and it brings a dark feeling out of him.

 

”Come on Leo.” Geri wrapped a sweaty arm around his shoulders, pulling him down to the dressing room.

 

”Geri?” Leo whimpered. Gerard stopped, looking down at him with concern as they entered the locker room. “What’s wrong?”

 

”Hot.” Leo states, placing a hand on his chest.

 

Gerard relaxed at that, finding nothing wrong. “Well, it is like eighty degrees out today.” 

 

“No-“ Leo began put Geri ruffled his hair, handing the flushed boy a cold bottle of water. “Here.”

 

Gerard went over to his seat, pulling his jersey off and wiping his face with a towel.

 

Leo stood silently with the cold bottle in his hand, heart stammering.

 

He left with Jasper for the second half, slumping into his chair with a flushed body and sweaty hair that he pulled out of his face.

 

When Luis scored their second goal, ninety minutes into the game, Leo was panting through the uncontrollable heat in him. “I’m gonna use the bathroom.” Leo said weakly, stumbling to a stand. The goalie threw him a glance. “Are you okay? You look sick.”

 

”I’m fine.” Leo gasps out running his long sleeved arm over his face. Jasper stared in concern. “I’ll come with you-“

 

”No.” Leo waved off, setting the camera in the lap of the goalkeeper. “I’ll be right back.”

 

”But.. Geri said-“

 

”It’s okay. I’ll be in the locker room.” Leo stumbles over. 

 

He lets out out a loud groan when he entered the hallway, his eyes flashed golden and his skin felt like it was burning him alive. He grazed a hand over the door to the Barça dressing room when he stopped. That scent filled his nostrils once again- and although much more faint this time, his over sensitive body mewled at the scent, he shifted over to the opposite dressing room.

 

His head felt heavy- the rest of his body light. He felt like a puppet on strings with no control of his own actions as he opened the door. A bunch of unfamiliar scents cruised around him, but one in particular caught his attention.

 

Leo whimpered as he stumbled towards a bench seat that had a large black sweater thrown on it, along with other articles of clothing with the same cinnamon and dark chocolate musky smell. Leo grabbed the sweater between his fingers tightly and he felt dizzy, stumbling over to the sink to wash his face with cold water. It didn’t help.

 

He pulled back to stare at himself in the mirror. His skin was flushed pink and his eyes were glowing a bright golden. He tried to blink it away but it wouldn’t leave. The red and blue jersey clung to his body, the colors contrasting against his incredibly pale body. His matted hair was incredibly messy- pulled out of his face because of the numerous of times he had ran his hands through the short, cropped, dark brown locks.

 

Leo looked down at the sweater, bringing it up to his face with shaky hands. He breathed the scent in, letting out a saddened sigh of contempt. Why did he feel so in pain? So disconnected?

 

Leo rubbed his cheek against the soft noir cloth. He wanted to be consumed of the smell- wanted to find the source and have it cover him completely. He breathed it in once more, a soft moan leaving his mouth. The sweater soothed him- made the heat and oversensitiveness of his skin a tiny bit more bearable. 

 

The door slammed open, but Leo could barely focus on anything else other than his senses. He rested the side of his face against the sweater with a contempt smile, mind hazy. He clung to it tightly.

 

”What the hell are you doing?” A dark voice snarls from behind him. The scent became stronger and Leo’s eyes snapped open. 

 

He stared at the glooming figure in the mirror, dark brown eyes glaring at the back of his head. He took in Cristiano’s furious glare and felt a purr growing in his throat that he pushed down.

 

With fear, he turned quickly, catching the eyes of the Portuguese. They both stopped suddenly, turning ridged. Cristiano stares back at Leo with parted lips of awe. Leo blinked, the gold flecks of his eyes turning a bright color, almost like glass. “I’m sorry.” Leo whimpers out. _Geri.. don’t forget that you promised Geri.._ His subconscious suddenly whispers to him.

 

Leo realizes this all to quickly, averting his gaze to the confused look of the other Real Madrid players behind the striker. Leo quickly turned to the door but it was too late- his words brought a realization upon first Cristiano, and then Leo.

 

Cristiano's eyes flashed red, a look of possessiveness crossing his features. 

 

He had Leo grabbed in an instant, pressing him roughly against the sink as Leo moaned out. The heat was soothed by the hand holding his hip and the other that clenched into his hair, yanking it to the side.

 

Leo bared his neck to the alpha, mewling loudly. “Cris-!” Iker gasped in shock.

 

The alpha tuned all other sound out, letting out a low growl before extending his canines and biting down into the pale neck of his omega.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the game causes problems and things get out of control when Gerard and Cristiano get into a heated argument.

“Where’s Leo?”

 

Jasper suddenly blinked as Gerard asked him the question, his deeply immersed conversation with Ivan cut short as realization passed through his eyes. He clenched his grip on the camera in his lap.

 

”Uh..”

 

”Jasper,” the smile doesn’t leave Gerard’s face as he looks around the pitch. “Where’s Leo?”

 

“He.. He said..” The Dutch man looks nervous and Gerard’s smile drops instantly.

 

”Where’s my brother, Jasper?”

 

”He said he was going to the bathroom! I- hadn’t realized that he never came back..” Jasper says with slight horror written on his face.

 

”You let him go alone!?” Gerard hissed, eyes flashing red as he took a threatening step towards the goalie.

 

”Oh- calm down!” Dani smacked him on the back of the head. “He’s probably in the locker room. It’s the only bathroom area you showed him, anyway. Stop freaking out. And you know substitutes aren’t allowed to leave the bench, Geri. Leave the poor boy alone.”

 

”Yeah, seriously. Stop being so fucking paranoid.” Rafa snorts, patting the guilty looking goalkeeper. 

 

Geri forced himself to calm down, ruffling the blonde’s hair. “Sorry- I just worry a bit too much. I’m gonna go get him.”

 

Gerard starts down the stairs and Neymar bubbles after him. “Wait for me! I want to tell Leo about my goal!”

 

Geri rolled his eyes. “Will you find your mate already?”

 

”That’s the same question I’ve been asking for the past ten years!”

 

”God help his mate.” Rafa snorts, playing with that hand of a content Ter Stegen who smiled down at him sweetly.

 

”You're such an ass Rafa.” Neymar scowled as he pushed the door open to the locker room.

 

”Leo! We’re here! Did you see my goal!?”

 

No answer. 

 

Neymar falters, smile dropping. “Leo?”

 

Geri’s heart drops a bit as he begins to panic a bit, eyes filtering around the room quickly. “Leo!?”

 

”He’s not here.” Dani frowns, staring at the empty bathroom stalls.

 

”Oh my god!” Gerard hyperventilates. Xavi ruffles his hair. “Calma. Maybe he went back to the pitch..?” He trails off, unsure of himself now and Gerard glared.

 

”If he did we would’ve ran into him!” Gerard began to sniff the air, following out of the locker room.

 

”So many scents.” Neymar sighs, concentrating on Leo’s smell.

 

Gerard pulls the camera out of Jasper’s hand, sniffing it before sniffing the air.

 

It’s more recognizable now, sweeter than Leo’s usual scent and Gerard clenches his jaw in anger when he sees where it’s leading him.

 

”Those Madrid fuckers!”

 

He’s storming over to the door before Xavi or Andres can stop him. “Wait- Geri! Calm down, maybe he needed something from over there!” Xavi growls. They chase after, trying to talk some sense into him. “You can’t just barge in there and cause a ruckus! Can you think clearly for a second!?” Andres exclaims.

 

Geri ignores them, eyes red, fists clenched, and scowl present as he pushes the doors open.

 

~

 

Leo let’s out a soft moan as Cristiano pulls away, lapping at the bite he’s just created, cleaning it. He slouches against the footballer, compliant and to his desire.

 

Cristiano let’s out a deep hum in approval, grabbing Leo tightly and setting him to the floor, grabbing his shirt to rip off, hand already fumbling with the smaller man’s shorts.

 

”No!”

 

Iker has him grabbed, pulling him away with the help of Marcelo and Gareth.

 

Cristiano snarled at them, canines nipping in the air towards the alphas threateningly. 

 

“Cristiano! Calm down- at least let us take you two out of here!! You can’t do this in the fucking locker room!” Iker let’s go, replaced by a struggling James who holds his arm tightly.

 

Sergio approaches the panting Omega on the floor, reaching out to touch him. Cristiano let’s out a loud roar, eyes flashing red as he reached out to claw at the Spaniard.

 

Iker let’s out a growl of warning, eyes red as well as he pulls Sergio back to him protectively. “Calm the fuck down Cristiano!”

 

Sergio flickers his eyes between both alphas before shrugging Iker’s grip off his arm, reaching out to Leo once again. Iker catches his hand, eyes turning into a worried brown, pleading. “Sese..”

 

”It’s okay,” he reassured as Cristiano’s hateful gaze follows his every move. Cris lets out a low growl when Sergio reaches out to Leo again, but doesn’t try to attack him like before. Sergio offers him comfort by providing him the golden color of his eyes that calms Cristiano just a bit. He still struggles against the hands holding him back, wanting his omega.

 

Leo is still panting and gasping on the floor, red blotches on his cheeks and sweat clinging to his skin, bright gold eyes filled with pain.

 

Sergio runs a comforting and through his hair and Leo relaxes just a bit.

 

Cristiano sneers then, pulling out of their grips and yanking Leo away to the other side, holding him possessively in his lap, away from everyone else. He growls when they try to approach him.

 

”Cris, seriously. Have some sense! We get it- but control yourself enough to let us take you somewhere private!” Marcelo snaps.

 

Cristiano is too deep gone, nosing at the pale neck and pecking the mark he’s made hotly.

 

Iker and Toni are there once more to pull him off and they struggle against the strong alpha.

 

It’s then that the door slams open.

 

Sergio turns to the door and freezes when he sees Gerard and co. behind him, scowling. “What do you want now? Can’t you see we’re dealing with enough as it is!”

 

Usually Gerard would snark a smart reply back, but he’s too busy staring at Cristiano and Leo, frozen. He watches as they try to pull Cristiano away from the Omega, but fail ultimately.

 

”What the hell are you doing to my brother!?”

 

Sergio pales. “What? _Brother_!?”

 

”Leo!” Neymar rushes after to the omega but flinches back when Cristiano snarls at him.

 

”Get off him!” Gerard shouts, rushing over to yank Leo away from Cristiano. 

 

The Portuguese lets out the loudest growl, reaching out quickly to attack Gerard only to be pulled back.

 

”Leo! Nene, what’s wrong!?” Gerard cuddles him in close to his chest. Leo pants, hair matted to his forehead from sweat. “ _Alpha_!” He cries out.

 

”What?” Geri frowns in confusion. “Leo-“

 

He stops.

 

He stares at the bite on the right side of his neck, where his shoulder and collar bone meet.

 

”WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO!?”

 

”Brother!?” Sergio shouts once again, still shocked.

 

”Yes you fucking idiot! My brother! What the hell is this!?” Gerard snarls out, pointing violently to the bite.

 

Sergio whips his head up so fast to meet Iker’s own shocked face. “Iker!”

 

”What the fuck! What’s going on!?” Gerard cries out, hugging Leo in close. “What have you guys done to him!?”

 

”Geri..” Xavi’s horrified voice comes from next to a frozen Andres. “Leo.. Ronaldo.. They’re-“

 

”No! No, that’s not possible!” Gerard hisses. “He.. bit him, Gerard.” Rafa says quietly.

 

”I SAID NO!” Gerard roars, eyes flashing red. Ter Segen grabs Rafa quickly, pulling him into his chest protectively, his own red eyes narrowing warningly at Gerard.

 

Cristiano struggled against Pepe and James and Toni as Marcelo puts a soft hand on the defender’s shoulder. “Gerard.. this.. They’re mates. There isn’t anything we can do about it.”

 

Gerard rips out of his grip, standing up to regard the Real Madrid players with hatred. “I can! We’re leaving!” Gerard hulls Leo into his arms before turning to the doors. Cristiano let out a loud roar. 

 

“Gerard! You aren’t serious!” Ikers mouth dropped in shock.

 

”You fucking bet I am! I’ll die before Leo stays with any one of you.” Gerard sneered.

 

”You can’t do that! Cristiano already bit him!” Sergio hissed angrily. 

 

“Watch me!” Gerard snaps. Cristiano let out a pained gasp, trying to pull away from the others violently. “You’re putting them both through pain, Gerard!” Xavi suddenly exclaims. “At least let Leo bite him back-“

 

”Never!”

 

”You’re being insane!” Neymar hissed. “Look at him!”

 

And he did. He looked down at his poor, unlucky, and pained brother. Leo was clenching at his jersey, tears streaming down his red cheeks. Gasps left his lips and his skin was scorching hot and covered with a sheen layer of sweat. 

 

“You don’t want to help him?”

 

Gerard swallowed, looking away from the pale man.

 

”I am.”

 

And then he left the room, the last thing he could hear was Cristiano’s pained shouts of anger and Leo’s sobs.

 

~

 

”Leo? What can I get you sweetheart?” Shak sat next to the crying Omega who clenched the bed sheets between his fingers. 

 

“Alpha- my alpha!” Leo sobs. 

 

Shak sighed, running her hand through his hair pitifully. “I’m sorry baby, I can’t give that to you. Do you want to eat?”

 

Leo’s cries became louder, shaking his head. “Alpha!”

 

Shak stood, leaving the room with frustration.

 

She sees Geri sitting on the couch with his hair clenched between his hands. “You’re being selfish!” She snaps at him.

 

”Shak, please-“

 

”No! It’s been three days and he hasn’t gotten any better!” She says with anger. “He needs him, Gerard. I know you don’t like that- none of us do! But he needs him.” 

 

“I am not giving my brother to a Madridsta!” Geri interrupts sharply. 

 

“Then don’t! Give your brother to his mate!” Shakira exclaimed.

 

”What’s the fucking difference!? What’s the difference!? Cristiano Ronaldo! Are you serious? He’ll never love Leo the way he’s suppose to!”

 

”You don’t know that!”

 

”I know enough!” Gerard huffs out a humorlessly harsh chuckle. “As soon as this haze of mating washes over, he’ll want nothing to do with him.”

 

”Maybe.” Shakira then says, voice quiet. “But not even Cristiano can resist a mate bond. He’ll get over it.”

 

”I’m not risking it.” Geri hisses. “Leo means too much to me for that.”

 

~

 

”Have you calmed down?” Iker demands from the doorway. 

 

The crashing lamp that hits the top of the doorway above him is the answer he gets from the snarling alpha that has a hand chained to the bed of the hotel room.

 

”Alright then!”

 

~ 

 

“Leo? Do you need anything?”

 

Leo is silent in his bed, staring at the wall next to him blankly.

 

Shakira sighs, turning to leave.

 

”Blueberry pancakes?”

 

She freezes turning back to him quickly. “What did you say?”

 

Leo is still staring at the wall, lips pressed in a grim line. “Blueberry pancakes?”

 

Shakira is relieved to see a more soft look in his eyes, even though still filled with sadness. “Right away! Why don’t you go take a bath while I make them!”

 

Leo nods.

 

She closes the door and leans against it with a big smile.

 

Besides. Improvement is improvement.

 

~

 

”Are you better?” Sergio demands, head barely peeking through the door. Cristiano nods slowly.

 

Sergio hesitated, because his eyes are still red. “Are you sure?”

 

Another slow nod.

 

Sergio walks slowly over to the bed, but Cristiano doesn’t try to bite his arm off this time. Improvement?

 

“I’m going to unlock this.. only so you can take a shower. Okay?” He asks carefully. Cristiano nods, giving him a fake smile.

 

Sergio unlocks it. “It’s good to see you’re better-“

 

Cristiano pushes him to the bed, clasping the lock on the Spaniards wrist before running towards the door with a snarl.

 

“Sabotage!” Sergio cries out, rattling the chains.

 

Instantly, Iker and Toni burst into the room, purposely waiting by the door precisely in case something like this happened.

 

They push Cristiano back into the bed despite his furious snarls, locking his wrists to the bedpost with another lock.

 

Iker unlocks Sergio’s wrist and Sergio scowls at the red-eyed glaring Portuguese. “I trusted you, motherfucker!”

 

A sarcastic smile is the reply he gets.

 

~

 

”Hi Leo!”

 

Leo offers a small, reserved smile to Neymar scooting closer to Shak to make room for the Brazilian on the couch.

 

”How are you?” Neymar asks carefully.

 

Leo is quiet for a moment. “Better.”

 

”That’s good,” Neymar’s expression switches from hopeful to relieved. “What’re you guys watching?”

 

”The Lionel King!” Milan says excitedly.

 

”Duh!” Sasha also adds with a snort.

 

Neymar rolls his eyes, ruffling the younger boy’s hair. “Duhhhh!!!”

 

”Leo, you want a drink?” Gerard asks hesitantly. Leo’s expression darkened. 

 

He clenches his jaw, not answering. 

 

Gerard sighs, entering the kitchen after getting ignored.

 

~

 

”Sergio. Take this shit off already.” Cristiano hissed. “My wrist hurts!”

 

”No way! You tricked me last time.” Sergio pouts.

 

”I’m fine now.” Cristiano’s voice is small. “Well- I’m fine enough.”

 

Sergio hesitated for a second, but sighs, unlocking the lock. 

 

He waits with baited breath for Cristiano to pull a James Bond on him, but the alpha only grabs a towel and sulks off to the bathroom.

 

A few minutes later, he hears the shower turn on and let’s out a relieved breath.

 

~

 

”I want to see him.”

 

Geri freezes, choking on his yogurt. Shak pats his back roughly with a worried look.

 

Geri coughs. “You- what?”

 

Leo looks hesitant, but determined. “I.. want to see him.”

 

”Cristiano? You want to see Ronaldo?” Geri clarifies.

 

”Yes.”

 

Geri paused. “No, Leo.”

 

Leo scowls. “Why not!?”

 

”I don’t trust him.”

 

”He’s my _mate_ -“

 

”He’s a psychopath!” Geri cuts off short.

 

”The only psychopath here is you!” Leo snaps.

 

”You didn’t see him, Leo. He wanted to claw my face off-“

 

Leo snorts back a laugh. “If someone tried to take Shak away from you right after you bit her, would you want to hurt them?”

 

Geri hesitates, feeling her narrowed gaze on him. “No?”

 

_Smack!_

 

”I mean yes! Of course!” Geri exclaimed, clutching his reddened cheek.

 

Shakira let’s out a hum of approval. 

 

Leo smirks, but then becomes serious again. “I just want to talk to him.. I promise.”

 

Gerard groans. “Only talking?”

 

”Yes!”

 

Gerard hesitated.

 

~

 

”So Cristiano.. Gerard called.” Iker begins carefully.

 

Cristiano tensed at the name, eyes flashing red. “What did that fucker want?”

 

Iker winced at the blatant hatred in his voice.

 

”He.. talked to Leo.” Cristiano’s face fell in a heartbroken look at the name. Then it hardened. “And why should I care?”

 

Sergio rolled his eyes. “He wants to talk to you.”

 

Cristiano let out a sour laugh, harsh and dry. “So? I don’t want to talk to him.”

 

Iker is shocked by the words. “Cris, you bit him. You can’t run away from this.”

 

”I’m not running.” Cristiano says stubbornly.

 

”That's exactly what you’re doing!” Sergio explodes, a week of frustration becoming too much for the omega. “Sergio-“ Iker began in warning but Sergio cuts him off. “No Iker! This is his mate! The least he can fucking do is talk to the guy! Even if you’re going to kick him to the curb, at least tell him so he can find someone else!”

 

The growl that Cristiano released at the thought of someone else having the omega brought a roll of eyes from the Spaniard.

 

”You either want him or you don’t, Cris. There’s no in between. And whatever the decision is, you’re telling him on your own.” Sergio states in finality.

 

”Fine!” Cristiano exclaims. “You want me to tell him to fuck off!?”

 

”What? No-“ Sergio began in anger.

 

”No, no. That’s what you want me to do, right? Well- that’s what I want to! And I’ll tell him myself so we can finally leave this stupid city!” He shouts in anger, storming off to the bathroom and slamming the door shut after him.

 

Sergio scowls. “Have fun with that then, you apathetic asshole!”

 

Iker flinched when Sergio slams the hotel door shut after him.

 

”Great..”

 

~

 

”You look fine, Leo.” Shakira reassured. “Are you sure?” He asks worriedly, combing his fingers through his hair for the fifteenth time.

 

She offers a smile. “Yes, I am sure.”

 

He runs a hand down his face. “Does my sweater look okay? Or is it to plain?”

 

“You look great!” Neymar says confidently.

 

Leo’s smile is blinding and full of happiness and it makes Shakira sad that it was the first time she’d seen him smile like that since two weeks ago. 

 

“Madridstas.. Madridstas in my house!” Gerard’s face contorted to a look of absolute disgust.

 

Leo turns to him. 

 

“Thank you Geri. I know this is hard..”

 

Gerard sighs. “As long as they’re gone as soon as you’re done talking to the asshole from Portugal.”

 

Leo’s eyes flashed golden in warning. “Geri..”

 

”Sorry, sorry.” Gerard huffs.

 

Just then the doorbell rings. Leo panics. “I’ll go get drinks!”

 

”What!? Go answer the door-“ Gerard began angrily, but the small man is running off to the kitchen in a heartbeat.

 

”Fucker..” Geri grumbled, trudging to the door at a snail like pace. He opens it.

 

There he sees Cristiano who has a determined look on his face, a nervous Iker, and a pissed off Sergio. “Come in.” He deadpanned, voice gloomy. 

 

The sweet scent of Leo hit Cristiano like a gust of wind he suddenly faltered, not sure if he could do it anymore.

 

”No- Um.. I’m leaving.” Cristiano says quickly. 

 

Geri furrowed his brows in confusion. “What? Why?”

 

”We- I’m.. He isn’t coming with me. We’re going to Madrid today.” 

 

“Coward!” Sergio suddenly spits visciously. “You won’t even tell him yourself!?”

 

”Fuck off Sergio!” Cristiano hissed.

 

Iker stares at a murderous Gerard who towers over the trio with a fire burning in his eyes.

 

”You're _what_?” He growls darkly.

 

”I- don’t want him as my mate!”

 

Gerard snarls loudly, opening his mouth to tell them to get lost, when a crash resolves from behind them.

 

He turns to see Leo, hands frozen with the broken glass of the cups around his feet. His face is contorted with hurt, eyes glassing over. Gerard’s heart aches for him.

 

”Oh, Leo..” Sergio begins sympathetically.

 

Leo blinks the pain away, looking down sadly. “S-Sorry.. I’ll clean it up, Geri.” 

 

He bends down but Gerard pulls him back up. “No- no it’s okay, Leo. Why don’t you go sit with Shak and Ney?” 

 

“Okay.”

 

He leaves just as quick, and Cristiano is suddenly racing after him, eyes panicked.

 

Gerard yanks him back violently, shoving him into the wall.

 

”You stay away from my brother.” He whispers in hatred, eyes flashing red. Cristiano's eyes flashed red as well. “At least let me talk to him.”

 

”Are you fucking kidding me!?” Gerard snaps, reaching out to punch him but Iker and Sergio quickly pull him back and Geri lets himself be held back, eyes never leaving Cristiano. “Now you want to talk to him!? After you basically broke his heart?”

 

”I-“

 

”I knew you’d do this! All you Madridstas are absolute pieces of shit! He spent almost three hours getting ready for _you_! ‘ _Do you think Cristiano would like this shirt_?’ Or ‘ _Do you think Cristiano likes salmon_?’” Gerard spits sarcastically. “It drove me absolutely insane! But I let him irritate me to death because I want him to be happy! You have no idea how badly he’s been waiting to meet you! And then you come here to tell _me_ that you don’t want him!? Fuck off! Get the hell out of my house you reincarnation of Satan!”

 

”Reincarnation of Satan! That’s a good one!” Sergio laughed suddenly. Gerard, Iker, and Cristiano throw him dirty looks.

 

”This is why I don’t like you.” Gerard snaps. “I don’t like you either Spain hater!”

 

”I’m not a Spain hater- just a Madrid and Ramos hater!”

 

”Blah blah blah, Ramos hater blah blah blah I’m Gerard Pique blah blah blah I’m an idiot!”

 

“Iker control your omega before I punch his face in!”

 

”Sergio please grow the fuck up!”

 

”Can I see my mate!?” Cristiano interrupts. “You Spanish people, I swear..”

 

All three of them turned to him with annoyance. “Excuse you!?”

 

Iker;

 

”What’s wrong with spanish people?”

 

Gerard;

 

”Why the fuck do you play for a Spanish club then!?”

 

Sergio;

 

”I see how it is- you want to talk about Portuguese people then!? Since Spanish people are _so_ awful!”

 

Cristiano honestly feels personally attacked right now.

 

”I want to see your brother!” Cris snaps.

 

”You want to see him? Fine! You go there and tell him you don’t want him- then this madness will end and Leo can be with someone who cares about him!”

 

Cristiano snarls at that, eyes flashing red.

 

Gerard ignores it, pulling him to the living room with Iker and Sergio rushing after them. 

 

Leo looks up from where he’s fiddling with his camera, Shakira whispering kind words to him despite his sadness. Neymar next to him is trying to cheer him up, but failing.

 

”Tell him.” Gerard pushes Cristiano forward.

 

Cristiano stops, staring at Leo’s surprised eyes.

 

”I.. I’m going to Madrid.” 

 

His is voice is soft towards Leo, and Leo lowers his eyes when he says this. “Oh.”

 

“I’m.. not- not taking you with me.” Cristiano whispered lowly, hoping he didn’t hear it. Leo hears him anyway, eyes shutting tightly, face scrunching into a painful wince. “O-Okay.” He says in a broken voice, hands clenching around his camera.

 

Cristiano hurts. He hurts badly.

 

”I’m sorry-“

 

”I get it.”

 

”Really, I never wanted to hurt...”

 

”Okay.”

 

”Please..”

 

”What do you want from me?” Leo looks up then, eyes filled with tears. “I got it. You reject me.”

 

Cristiano almost whined, pained. “It’s not that-“

 

”That’s exactly what you meant!” Gerard cuts in, angry. “He doesn’t want you!”

 

”Gerard!” Shak says in shock.

 

Leo’s bottom lip quivers. 

 

“I told you he’d hurt you! He doesn’t like anything about you other than what the bond requires him to!”

 

The tears start running down his face, and Leo sniffles.

 

”Geri stop! Have you lost your mind!?” Neymar shouts.

 

 

”Let go of him! Break the bond already! He wants to, so just break it Leo!” Geri has gone mad, eyes crazed.

 

A choked sob leaves Leo’s lips, and Cris has had enough.

 

”Shut up!” Cristiano hissed, on his feet in a flash, up in Geri’s face threateningly.

 

”What’re you going to do?” Gerard sneers. “Leo never bit you. He breaks the bond then the mark leaves. He can be with someone who actually cares about him!”

 

”Then let him do it!” Cristiano snaps. “Break the bond! See if I care!” Leo looks at Cristiano with a horrified expression. “I could give less then two damns about him or any of you Barcelona shits!”

 

Leo broke, eyes becoming blank and lips pursing. 

 

“You think we care either!? Leo can do ten times better with someone else! He doesn’t need you as a mate! He’ll find someone that loves him more than you ever could!” Gerard shouts.

 

“He’ll never feel the same about someone else the way he feels about me!” Cristiano snarled, eyes turning red.

 

”Don't put yourself on such a high pedestal in his life! He’ll find someone else.”

 

”No he won’t!” Cris growls lowly, canines extending.

 

”He’ll be happy- and you’ll _suffer_!” Gerard says, voice filled with hatred. “Now get out of my house. This bond is _broken_.”

 

”You want to talk about who'll suffer, Gerard?” Cristiano snaps, the beast inside him unleashed. “It won’t be me! It’ll be _you_.”

 

He grabs Leo who lets out a surprised gasp, pulling him against his chest. He leans down, biting into his mark.

 

Leo let’s put a strangled moan, eyes shifting to golden and canines extending against his better judgement.

 

Cristiano pulls back, grabbing Leo’s cheeks and pushing his head forward until Leo’s canines plunged into his neck, marking him back.

 

”Cristiano!” Iker gasps.

 

Cristiano felt their link grow strong- unbreakable. Leo pulls back, golden eyes staring at his mark in disbelief. He falls forward, weakened, slumping against Cristiano who hugs him close, red eyes turning to a shocked Gerard with a smug and cold smirk. “You’ll suffer. And he’ll suffer with me forever so you’ll feel his pain. This is my promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Argentina’s about to be kicked out of the World Cup and I feel bad for Messi. It just wouldn’t be the same without him and Argentina.
> 
> My Spanish babies are in Jerusalem! They’re adorable. :)) I love the Spain NT. All this shit with Madrid and Catalonia is really saddening me. I want us to stay connected under Spain, but Catalonia wants independence and we shouldn’t stop them. The violence disgusts me. I really hope Pique doesn’t leave Spain. We need to respect his efforts for our country more. No matter his political stance, he still plays for Spain and deserves enough respect to not be whistled or cursed at. 
> 
> Real Madrid will always be most dear to me. Oh yeah, I’m four days behind from Cressi week and I hate that I didn’t get them out on time. I’m still working on them, but as soon as I’m done I’ll post them even though Cressi week is over. Forgive me! *Runs and hides*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finally accepts the fact that he’s offically mated by law with Cristiano. He has a much needed heart to heart with Gerard before he takes off to Madrid.

Leo stared at Cristiano, but the Portuguese was staring at Gerard.

 

”Wha... Have you lost your fucking mind!?” Gerard shouts, reaching out to grab Leo’s wrist. Instantly Cristiano shoves his hand away. “You can’t take him away from me anymore. He’s _mine_.”

 

Leo felt like crying. 

 

“Bullshit!” Gerard cried out, turning to Iker and Sergio viciously. “Are you two seriously about to let him do this shit!? He just forced a mating bite! Forced a _bond_!”

 

Iker and Sergio were too in shock- staring wide eyed at Cristiano who only smirked smugly.

 

”Cristiano? Cris? Are you okay? Do you realize what you’ve just done?” Sergio whispers in horror. “You forced a bond!”

 

”Did I?” Cristiano mocks. “I don’t know- Leo bit me.”

 

”Fucking liar!” Gerard charged forward to attack him but Neymar and Iker yank him back. “You forced him to!”

 

”I forced him? Leo, babe, did I force you to bite me?” Cristiano looks down at the younger man in his arm with a feign innocent look.

 

Leo whines softly to his alpha clenching a hand in his sweater. 

 

“Leo! Get out of the haze! Realize what this piece of shit just did!” Gerard shouts. “He just forced you to bite him! He’s trying to ruin your life!”

 

Cristiano stared down at Leo’s confused glossy golden eyes. “Leo,” he says softly, leaning down and nosing his neck. Leo whimpers. “Leo- tell your brother that you want this.”

 

”He doesn’t want shit! You emotional blackmailer!”

 

Leo whines, pressing into Cristiano's chest. “Leo- tell him.”

 

”Don’t listen to him Leo!”

 

”Leo. If you don’t agree with this bond, then I’m not coming back.”

 

Leo cried out in pain at the thought, hugging Cristiano tightly. It was easier to think that them rejecting each other was possible before. Now that the bond was complete on both sides, Leo couldn’t bare to even imagine it. “No- No! Don’t leave me! I-I..”

 

”Leo- please! He doesn’t love you! Shak loves you, Milan loves you, Sasha loves you.. _I_ love you!” Gerard panics, fighting harder against Iker and Neymar.

 

”They can’t love you the way I can,” Cristiano says quietly against Leo’s ear.

 

”Leo... please...” Gerard whispers in horror, watching his brother’s life be ruined. “I love you...”

 

”You need me.” Cristiano stared down at him. “He can’t love you the way I can.. _no one_ can love you be you the way I can. And if not- then I’ll leave you.”

 

”No! I want you! Stay with me- Don’t leave! I accept it! I accept it! Don’t leave me!” Leo cries, burying his face into Cristiano's chest.

 

Gerard slumped, tears forming in his eyes as he watched.

 

Cristiano smirks to himself darkly. He looks up to give Gerard a challenging look. “Did you hear that? There was nothing forcible in this bond- and now, by law, you can’t do anything. He’s mine.”

 

”You are the most _disgusting_ man I’ve ever met.” Neymar spits as Gerard falls back to sit on the floor with a broken expression, unmoving. 

 

“Tell me something new.” Cristiano scoffs. “Now Gerard, tell me; who’s suffering?”

 

“Get out!” Shakira snarls, pointing to the door. “Get out of our house right now!”

 

”My pleasure.” Cristiano hissed, grabbing Leo tightly before yanking him to the door. 

 

“Wait- Cristiano! Geri- Geri.. he.. I.. I can’t leave like this!” Leo pleads, pulling on his arm but Cristiano’s grip is tight.

 

”Do I look like I care?” Cristiano snarls, gaze not so loving anymore. Leo is stunned. “Please..”

 

Cristiano stares at him. “Too bad- you chose what you wanted.”

 

And then he yanked Leo out of the house, the door slamming shut behind them.

 

”Did you know he would do this!?” Neymar shouts at Sergio.

 

Sergio is staring at Gerard who’s crying loudly, knees up to his forehead.

 

”I’m talking to you!” Neymar shouted again. Iker steps in. “No! We- he.. he came here to reject him! And then- I.. I don’t know what happened to him all of a sudden!”

 

”Gerard,” Sergio sits next to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We _never_ wanted this to happen.” Gerard continued sobbing. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Gerard looks up, eyes red and pained. “Please take care of him.. Watch over him- please..”

 

Iker swallows, putting a hand on Sergio’s shoulder. “We’ll try our best.”

 

~

 

Leo flinches as the yelling continued, hugging a pillow tightly as silent tears streamed down his reddened cheeks.

 

”What’s wrong with you!” He heard Iker’s muffled shout from the living room of the hotel suite.

 

Cristiano had thrown him on the bed of the bedroom and left, slamming the door after him.

 

”Me!? Did you hear what Pique was saying!?” He heard Cristiano snarl back.

 

”The problem here isn’t Geri right now, Cris- It’s _you_!” Sergio yells.

 

”All I did was mark my mate! Is there something wrong with that!?”

 

”YES! This is fake! You aren’t doing this because you Love him- you’re doing this in spite! All you want to do is hurt Gerard!” Iker shouted.

 

”YES I WANT TO HURT HIM!”

 

Leo’s chest flared in anger.

 

“I want to hurt him.. He deserves it!”

 

Leo shoved his face into his pillow.

 

”And Leo?” Sergio then says, voice quiet.

 

Silence.

 

”What about him?” Cristiano’s tone is blunt, no emotion present.

 

”Do you even realize,” Sergio begins, voice filled with anger. “Do you even realize- what he must be feeling? How he must be hurting this entire time? Do you even _care_?”

 

Silence.

 

”He just found out he’s mated to the man his brother despises! Then has to go through all this bullshit of how you were going to reject him! Then you bite him and force him to bite you back! Then you manipulate him into thinking you actually care! Make him chose between his brother or his mate! And then you drag him away from Gerard without even saying goodbye! Throw him on your trophy shelf like he’s one of your greatest accomplishments and not your fucking soulmate! You are so selfishly caught up in your feud with Barcelona and Gerard that you don’t even realize how much you’re hurting your own fucking mate! You’re absolutely horrible Cristiano!”

 

A door slam is heard, thunderously loud.

 

”We're leaving for Madrid tomorrow. If you don’t take Leo back to at least talk to Gerard, then don’t even fucking bother trying to talk to any of us.” Iker then says coldly, a door shutting much quieter after him.

 

Leo hears a loud crash and a snarl from the other side.

 

He jumps suddenly when Cristiano comes storming into the room, eyes wild. He stares at Leo for a long minute, gaze hard. “You’ve ruined my life.” He hisses.

 

Leo blinks, stunned. “W-What?”

 

“A Catalonian! I just had to be mates with the brother of the King of Catalonians!” Cristiano shouts, kicking the wall and creating a dent. Leo flinched.

 

”Listen,” Cristiano growls, turning to him quickly. “Tomorrow, you’re going to Pique and you’re going to talk to him about whatever bullshit you two talk about. If you aren’t back to me before our flight, I will drag you out of that house myself. Do you understand?”

 

Lel felt a pang of pain. “Yes..”

 

“Come here.”

 

Leo hesitated, staring at Cristiano's open arms. After a second, he crawls over slowly, wrapping his arms around his waist and sighing in contempt.

 

”Let’s get one thing straight here, Leo.” Cristiano began, hugging him tightly. “I don’t like you. As long as your Gerard’s brother- I _hate_ you. To the press, you’re my mate. But behind these doors, you’re _nothing_ to me.”

 

Leo freezes. “What..?”

 

How could such a man’s arms be so warm around him, but his words be so cold in his brain?

 

”As long as you stay out of my way, we won’t have any problems.” Cristiano shoves him away then, throwing a pillow and blanket in his arms. Leo blinked, staring at them.

 

”What am I suppose to do with these?” He asks quietly.

 

”Go away- that’s what you’re suppose to do.” Cristiano scoffs.

 

”Where do I sleep?” Leo says shakily. “Couch, floor.. don’t care. Just get away from me.”

 

The bathroom door slams after him, leaving Leo alone.

 

Leo stared at the door with disbelief.

 

This was a mate? An alpha? This wasn’t how Gerard treated Shak.. Leo swallows down his disappointment and ignores his aching heart, leaving the bedroom quietly and laying down on the couch.

 

~

 

”You have half an hour.” Cristiano grumbled as he parked the car. Leo stared at the house with a saddened look.

 

”Do I grab my things?” He asks quietly, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. Cristiano stared at him. “No. Neymar and Marcelo are working on that. Just grab what you think you need for now- including your passport and shit. Hurry up.” 

 

Leo unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the door and approaching the house slowly.

 

He didn’t want to leave. But at the same time, he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to. All his life he had dreamt what it’d be like to finally meet his mate. He couldn’t just throw it all away now. Pausing for a moment, he rung the doorbell.

 

He wasn’t surprised when Shakira opened the door. She stared at him with surprise, before smiling softly. “Was hoping to catch you before you left, Leo.” Her eyes trailed passed him to the car down the driveway and winced with disgust.

 

”Come in.” She opened the door wider and Leo walked in. “Geri?”

 

”He’s upstairs.” She whispers. “Hasn’t come down all day.”

 

Leo deflated, sliding down to sit on the couch. “I don’t know what to do, Shak.”

 

She sits down next to him, putting a soothing hand on his back. “I understand.”

 

”I don’t want to leave you guys.. I’ve always been so happy here and I love Geri so much! But..” he trails off.

 

”You want to be with Cristiano.”

 

”Yes.”

 

Shak contemplates for a moment. “You know, I think you should do whatever you feel is right. Not because Cristiano said so or Geri said so- but because you truly believe that the choice you make is where you’ll be most happy.” 

 

“What do you think?”

 

”I think Cristiano is a manipulative blackmailer that wants to break Geri as painfully as possible.”

 

Leo winced. “Really?”

 

” _But_ ,” she adds with a roll of her eyes. “I.. can see he cares- somewhat.”

 

”Last night..”

 

”Last night I saw a man that wanted to reject you gently because he truly cares. Then Geri got things out of control and now Cristiano just wants to make him suffer. And he’s using you to do that, Leo. Last night, he had you wrapped around his finger. It was so easy for him to convince you- that scares me.” She admits.

 

”What if.. What if I could help him?” Leo tries. “Help both of them?”

 

”You want to kill him with kindness?” She asks incredulously.

 

”Yes.” Leo brightened. “Shak.. If I just got Cristiano to not be so hateful towards me, then getting him and Geri to be civil will be so easy!”

 

”It’s going to take a lot of effort.” She warns. “Cristiano is one tough cookie to break.”

 

”I don’t care.” Leo says stubbornly. “I want him but I want Geri too. I’ll do whatever it takes. I’m his mate- he has to break his animosity.”

 

Shakira smiles. “You know what? I think you can do it. Besides, it’s impossible to not love you. Cristiano won’t last.”

 

”You think so!?” Leo says giddily.

 

“Yup. But.. please talk to Geri. He’s a mess.”

 

Leo’s smile drops then and he sighs, standing up. “He’s angry with me.”

 

”Not you, Leo. Never you. He’s angry at Cristiano. Just talk to him. I don’t want you two to leave like this.”

 

”Yeah- me either.” Leo mutters, walking up the stairs.

 

He stops at Gerard’s door and knocks.

 

”No I don’t want any comfort ramen, Shak!”

 

Leo laughed quietly, pushing the door open. “Are you sure? It’s Leo flavored this time.” 

 

Gerard stared at Leo from where he’s cocooned himself in the blanket, his expression grim.

 

”Leo?” 

 

Leo shuts the door behind him, walking over and sitting down next to him. “You’re back!” 

 

“Not for long..” Leo trails off and a dark expression crosses Geri’s face. “You’re still going to Madrid, aren’t you?”

 

Leo nods. Geri snarls, eyes flashing red. “I hate him. Ronaldo. He needs to be sent to an asylum or something-“

 

”Geri.” Leo sighs.

 

”-Seriously! Did you see the way he pulled you out of our home!? _Our_ home! Unbelievable!”

 

”Geri.”

 

”I mean, who does he think he is!? Coming in here to reject you and then just forces a bite! Then he manipulates you into agreeing to it! Disgusting!”

 

”Geri,”

 

“He wouldn’t even let us talk! Just yanked you out the door like you were his dog on a leash! How heartless can someone be!?-“

 

”Gerard!” Leo exclaims and Geri turns to him with a frown.

 

”You love me, right?” Leo began carefully. Geri narrows his eyes. “Of course I do! You think I’d be planning Ronaldo’s murder if I didn’t!?”

 

Leo rolls his eyes. “I mean it Geri. You love me, right?”

 

The older man’s eyes softened. “Of course I do Leo.”

 

”Then, please.. Let me go with him.” 

 

Gerard is taken aback. “What? Leo you still want to go with him!? After everything he’s done!?”

 

”I’m his mate, Geri. He can’t keep hostility for that long-“

 

“Leo he wants you to _suffer_. He wants to hurt you because he knows hurting you means hurting me! He doesn’t love you!” Geri growls.

 

“Not yet!” Leo snaps. Geri stays silent. “He may not love me yet. But.. Geri- I see something here. I see something that is worth the effort. I’m not wasting fifteen years of dreaming of my mate on a stupid football rivalry-“

 

”It’s not football-“

 

”But that’s where the roots of animosity lies, Gerard. Don’t deny it. The only reason you didn’t let Cristiano and I mate that night we met was because he was a Madridsta. And the only reason Cristiano wanted to reject me was because you were my brother.”

 

A guilty look appears of Geri’s face, and Leo speaks before he can. “I’m not blaming you for anything, Geri. Cristiano may not be happy that your my brother, but he damn well better accept it because you’re not going anywhere.”

 

Gerard smiles at that. “And at the same time Geri, I know you don’t like the fact that I’m mates with Cristiano, but you need to accept it because he isn’t going anywhere either. He’s staying.” Gerard scowls at that.

 

”Leo.. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Geri sighs.

 

”I’m not a little kid anymore, Geri. You can’t protect me from the world. I know what I want and how to get it. And I’m more than capable enough to do it on my own. I know you’re worried- and that’s okay! But.. This thing with Cristiano is my problem now. And as long as I see a reason to keep trying, then I’m not going to stop. And I need you to trust me to make the right choice for myself.”

 

Gerard is silent, taking in everything Leo said. “I trust you.”

 

Leo sighed in relief. “You do?” Gerard puts an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in until he’s resting his head on Leo’s. He hugs him tightly with one arm. “I do. If you want to try to change Ronaldo’s mind, then that’s your choice. But... If you find even the slightest reason that there’s no hope, you leave.”

 

”Okay-“

 

”Promise me. Promise me you’ll leave the minute you think he isn’t worth the effort.” Gerard held his pinky out. Leo enclosed it with his. “I promise.”

 

”I really love you Leo.”

 

”I love you too Geri.”

 

Gerard sighed, ruffling his hair. “Be a good little brother and call me everyday, okay?”

 

Leo giggled and it hurts Geri to realize that it’s been weeks since he’s heard the laugh and also the last time he’ll hear it in person for a while. “I will- you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

 

”Wouldn’t even want to.”

 

They walk down stairs after Leo gets a duffle bag filled with some clothes and essentials. He holds a passport tightly in his hand when Sasha and Milan came over. “Tío Leo! Where are you going!?”

 

Leo crouched down in front of the two with a sad smile. “I’m leaving for a while, Milan.”

 

Sasha’s mouth dropped open, the toy he was chewing on falling out of his hand. “Why!?”

 

”I found my mate- I’m gonna stay with him.” Milan sniffled. “Who’s your mate? I’ll talk to him! How dare he!”

 

”Like father like son.” Leo snorts while Geri smirked proudly. “That’s my boy!”

 

”Listen. I’ll come visit sometime- I promise.” Leo hugged them tightly. “He’ll call us every day.” Geri adds.

 

”Skype!” Milan says loudly. “Okay- we’ll skype him everyday.” Shak chuckled. “Now say goodbye.”

 

”Bye.” Sasha said sadly, waving. “Bye Sasha. Remember to keep drawing. Milan will put them on the fridge for you.”

 

”I will!” Milan nods. 

 

Leo stood up and Shakira hugged him tightly. “Good luck.”

 

”Thanks Shak.”

 

The doorbell suddenly ringed and Leo’s eyes widened. “I think that’s Cris-“

 

Gerard growled, opening the door quickly. 

 

Instead of Cristiano, they were met by the Barça team. Gerard faltered. “The fuck are you guys doing here?”

 

”You think we’d let Leo leave just like that without saying goodbye first!? What do we look like!?” Neymar complained, shoving past Gerard to get in.

 

”Leo!” Neymar cried, jumping on him to pull him into a hug. Leo hugged him back. “I’m gonna miss you Ney!”

 

”Who told you guys he was even here!?” Geri scowled.

 

”Shak did, duh.” Rafa snorts. Gerard narrowed his eyes on the Colombian who shrugged her shoulder innocently.

 

”Leo! You were really just gonna leave without saying anything to us!?” Rafa huffs, shoving Neymar away to hug the smaller man.

 

”I’ve been in such a rush, that I forgot. I’ll miss you Rafa.”

 

”We saw Ronaldo outside in his car.” Ter Stegen said carefully.

 

”He’s such a glum.” Marc Bartra sighed. 

 

“He’s waiting for me. I really should get going.” Leo grabbed his dufflebag off the floor.

 

”Like that!? No! Come on- Geri’s gotta let you play _one_ game with us now before you leave!” Dani complains. Leo perked up. “First one to score wins!”

 

They all turned to Gerard who has his arms crossed with an unimpressed look.

 

Leo pouts, turning away. “Forget it-“

 

”Hey Leo!”

 

Leo turns back, and Gerard throws something at him. He catches it, looking. A football.

 

“First and last time, okay?” Gerard grinned. Leo blinks, a big smile appearing on his face.

 

”I call Ter Stegen!” Leo says quickly, running out the door.

 

”You can have the German- I’m taking the Chilean!” Gerard laughed after him, grabbing Bravo.

 

”Are you sure you can handle me, Geri?” Leo teased, setting the football down.

 

”Oh please, Leo! I’m a professional and you’re an amateur.” Gerard says dramatically.

 

 

~

 

”You owe me hot chocolate the next time we see each other.” Leo exclaims triumphantly after the game is over, Leo scoring.

 

Everyone else is chitchatting around Gerard’s backyard. 

 

Geri stared at Leo with a grim expression. “The next time is going to be long, isn’t it?”

 

Leo’s smile dropped. “Yeah... it is.”

 

Gerard looked away.

 

A car horn cuts them off, and Leo realizes his thirty minutes are almost up.

 

”Geri..”

 

”I know.”

 

They stand up, going towards the front door and Leo once again picks up his dufflebag and passport. 

 

“You’ll Skype every day?”

 

”Yes.”

 

”Whenever we visit nearby, if we’re play Atletico or Getafe.. you have to meet up with us.”

 

”Of course.”

 

“I’ll defintiely see you for the next El Clasico, okay? Before the match and after. When we’re in the Bernabeu.”

 

”Yeah.”

 

“And.. Try your hardest with Ronaldo. If.. he hurts you, go to Sergio or Iker.. anyone at Real Madrid actually- just not Pepe or Casemiro. Those two are spawns of Satan.”

 

“Ha ha.. very funny. But I will.”

 

Gerard pauses, tears suddenly welling up in his eyes. “I-I’m really gonna miss you, Leo.” 

 

Leo swallowed back the lump forming in his throat, pulling Gerard into a tight hug. “I’m gonna miss you too, Geri.” His voice broke. 

 

“Thanks for loving me when you didn’t need to.”

 

Gerard laughs. “Oh Leo- I always needed to and I always will. Don’t forget that.”

 

”I won’t.”

 

Leo pulls back, opening the door.

 

”Oh, and Leo?”

 

Leo stops, turning back to see Gerard staring at him with a contemplative look. 

 

“I’m not happy- and I don’t think I will ever be happy with Ronaldo as your mate,” he began. “But..” he smiles softly.

 

”If your happy, then I don’t really have a problem.”

 

”Thanks Geri.”

 

The door shuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like.. I put my earrings back in after like a month of not wearing them and I literally had to stab through the skin at the back and ouchhhh hurts like a bitch.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, yay! Progress! I’m trying to make this fic a lot shorter than my other series (only like 20 chapters?) but I’ll probably end up making it longer because that’s how I am. 
> 
> OMG MESSI GOT ARGENTINA TO THE WORLD CUP WTFFF HOWWWW THIS DUDE IS A MAGICIAN
> 
> A hattrick! Bitch whaaa? Why does Argentina suck so much without him? I don’t get it. 
> 
> SPAIN IS IN! COLOMBIA IS IN! PORTUGAL IS IN! BRAZIL IS IN! FRANCE IS IN! GERMANY IS IN! IM SOOO PUMPPEDDDD!!!!!
> 
> Spain, Spain, Spain! #Fingerscrossed
> 
> (Its prob gonna be France)
> 
> Oh yeah; I think James Rodriguez is a puppy and needs a hug like, 24/7. Just felt like sharing.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a comment! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris arrive in Madrid. Leo tries to convince Cristiano to let him meet the other players at Real Madrid but it backfired on him.

Leo sat silently in his seat, looking up the aisle to where Cristiano was sitting. He had his headphones in, eyes glaring out the window.

 

As soon as they got on the plane, Cristiano avoided him as much as possible, glaring at him when he tried to sit next to him. 

 

Leo didn’t understand. It wasn’t like he had done anything. He was as much of a victim to this mating bond as Cris was. More so, actually. He never chose to be mates with Cris. He never chose to be anything, really. What he was was beyond his control. But at least he was trying to make the best out of it. So why was he acting like this entire situation was Leo’s fault? It really wasn’t fair. 

 

He shook his head to get rid of the thought, sighing as he stood up and made his way up the aisle. He had barely passed Cristiano when the other man’s hand shot out and gripped his wrist tightly. Leo looked over at him in surprise to see Cristiano frowning, taking his headphones off. “Where are you going?”

 

Leo blinked. “Bathroom.”

 

”Oh.” The iron grip loosened, eyes turning a bit soft. “We’re about to land soon. The media doesn’t know about you yet.”

 

Leo furrowed his brows in confusion. “So?”

 

”So- don’t talk to them. I need to tell the club that I’m mated to a fucking _Culé_ first.” He spits the word and Leo winced. “They- they’ll ask. Just ignore them and follow me.”

 

”Okay.”

 

Silence. Leo stared at Cristiano, waiting for him to let go of his wrist, but Cristiano only stared back intensely.

 

”Um- Cristiano?”

 

Cris narrows his eyes. “What?”

 

”I-I still have to use the bathroom.” Leo says embarrassedly, cheeks turning pink.

 

Maybe it was his imagination, but Leo swears he saw a small quirk appear on Cristiano’s lips, almost like a smile. It was soon masked with disinterest. “Go then.” He let go.

 

Leo went.

 

 

About fifteen minutes later, they landed. Leo threw his duffle bag over his shoulder, gripping the strap tightly as he approached Cristiano.

 

When they went down the steps, there wasn’t anyone waiting. The sky was pitch black and the lights of the cities from the far side were absolutely beautiful.

 

Leo glanced at a tired Sergio next to him. Sergio catches his eyes and Leo turns back with embarrassment at being caught staring.

 

”I don’t think we’ve met formally yet.” Sergio began. “I’m Sergio Ramos.”

 

”Yeah.. Geri talks about you.” Leo says in a small smile. The Spaniard grins. “Of course he does. I bet he mentions how amazing and kind I am, right?”

 

Leo winced. “Sure.. something like that..”

 

”I’m not even gonna ask.” Sergio rolls his eyes.

 

”Hey Sergio?”

 

”Yeah?”

 

Leo looked around as they got of the plane, feet hitting the cement ground.”Cristiano said that there’d be a lot of reporters, but I don’t see anyone?”

 

Sergio pats his shoulder as Iker types furiously in his phone from in front of them. “Not yet. When we get out of the airport to the bus, then you’ll see them- here.”

 

He puts a pair of sunglasses on Leo’s eyes. “The flash can hurt- especially at night.”

 

Leo pushed them up higher on his nose. “But, your eyes?”

 

”It’s all good.” Sergio waved off. “I’m use to it. I’m guessing you’re not, though?”

 

Leo shrugged as they boarded the transporter that would take them to the airport. “Geri never took me to games.”

 

”The Clasico was your first?” He says in surprise. Leo nods. Sergio laughed awkwardly. “Must’ve been one hell of a first match then...”

 

Leo looked over to where Cristiano was standing, leaning against the pole with his back turned to Leo. Leo frowned. “You have no idea.”

 

”Hey..” Sergio’s voice turns low then, a serious expression on his face. “I know you may feel lonely, but if Cristiano does anything, then come to me. Or Iker. Anyone of us. He can lose his temper pretty quickly.”

 

Leo tensed at that. “Anyone? You mean-“

 

”The other Real Madrid players. Marcelo, James, Toni, Isco..”

 

”I’m going to meet them?”

 

”I don’t see why not.” Sergio smiles. “Here. That’s my number. And Iker’s. Just incase.” Sergio hands him a slip of paper Leo grins. “Thank you.” 

 

The bus stops and Cristiano is quick to get out, Leo following after him just as fast.

 

Iker and Sergio watched with frowns. “Poor kid..”

 

Cristiano stops by the door then and Leo bumps into his back. “Sorry-“

 

”Listen.” Cristiano cuts in abruptly. “Don’t talk to them. At all- do you understand?” Leo nods. “And keep your head down. They can be some real assholes.. be right behind me.”

 

Leo nods and Cristiano sighs, opening the door.

 

Instantly they’re hit with a billion questions and blinding lights. Leo is relieved Sergio gave him his sunglasses- he would’ve gone blind. He keeps his head low, eyes staring at his steps.

 

”Cristiano! Cristiano- why did you stay in Barcelona for so long!?”

 

”Cristiano! How is your loss against Barcelona going to affect the rest of the La Liga season for Real Madrid!?”

 

Leo saw the Portuguese tense slightly, fists clenching. It was unconscious really- and stupid. Incredibly stupid when Leo reached out to grab his hand softly. 

 

Cristiano relaxed slightly at his touch, but Leo reallly shouldn’t have done that.

 

”Ronaldo! Who’s that behind you!? Your mate?”

 

That caused Cristiano to shove Leo’s hand off him. 

 

Leo tried to stay close by, letting out a sound of relief once they got into the bus. 

 

“Next time,” Cristiano growled, crowding up to Leo with a dark look in his eyes, angry. “Don’t touch me.”

 

Leo blinks. “But- you were getting angry..”

 

”It doesn’t matter! What is you touching me going to do?”

 

Leo is suddenly annoyed. “Oh really? Because it seemed to me like you calmed down a bit after I touched you.” He says sarcastically.

 

Cristiano growled deep in his throat, eyes flashing red as he pressed against Leo threateningly. “Don’t forget your place, Lionel.”

 

Leo bit his tongue to refrain a snarky reply. He glared at Cristiano and the Portuguese really didn’t like that.

 

”Submit.”

 

Leo stood his ground despite wanting to cower away under Cristiano’s furious stare, putting his chin up defiantly.

 

”I said _submit_ , Omega!”

 

Leo flinched, presenting his neck despite his will, unable to stop himself from submitting to his mate.

 

Cristiano smirked, bending down and biting into his mark once again. It caused Leo to flush, turning warm as he let out a small moan. “Let’s get one thing straight,” Cris began, whispering against Leo’s ear. “ _I’m_ the alpha here. And the next time you think otherwise, I won’t stop myself from showing you whose in charge.”

 

Leo hated the way his belly pooled with desire. “Am I clear?”

 

”Yes.” 

 

“Good.” Cristiano pulled away, putting Leo in the seat by the window before shuffling over to the back, sitting away from him. Leo scowled, glaring out the tinted windows as Iker and Sergio finally climbed in, talking to each other happily. 

 

Leo stared at them. He watched Sergio giggle into the keeper’s neck while Iker whispered softly with a hushed voice in his ear. He couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment that ran through him. This was what he always wanted. And what did he get stuck with instead?

 

Leo turns to the back, only to find Cristiano staring at him with a look of pain. As soon as Leo’s gaze caught his, the look was gone, masked with boredom as he turned to the window.

 

Leo sighed, leaning his head against the window tiredly.

 

-

 

When they were finally alone, they were at Cristiano’s house.

 

“This is your room.” Cristiano opened the door.

 

”Why can’t I sleep with you?” Leo asks boldly. Cristiano narrows his eyes. “You know why. Did you forget everything we talked about earlier?”

 

Leo rolled his eyes. “Right.”

 

Cristiano stopped, scowling. “I really don’t like this attitude of yours.” 

 

“I really don’t like this animosity of yours.” Leo shot back.

 

”Fucking culé. You’re just like Pique!” Cristiano snapped.

 

”And- And... you’re just like Satan!” Leo rushes out a horrible comeback.

 

Cristiano snorts. “Nice reply.”

 

”Thank you!” Leo snarks. “I am going to sleep now.”

 

”Have fun with that, mate.” Cris says sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he turns to enter his own bedroom.

 

”I will!”

 

”Good!”

 

”Great!”

 

They both slam their doors shut.

 

-

 

“I want to come.”

 

Cristiano narrows his eyes. “Fuck no.”

 

”Why not?” Leo demands, following Cristiano into the kitchen. “I want to meet them.” It’s been a week since Leo’s been staying with Cristiano and they’ve formulated a routine. They both eat breakfast, Cristiano goes to practice and Leo plays around the house, getting familiar with it. Then Cristiano brings dinner, they eat, argue about something stupid and then go to sleep. As amusing as it is, it’s just as irritating.

 

“Because I said so!” Cristiano snaps. “Now eat your breakfast like a good Omega and go away.”

 

Leo flushed with anger. “I want to come Cristiano!”

 

”No!”

 

Leo scowled. He angrily bit into his toast glaring at Cristiano.

 

Its when they’ve finished breakfast that Cristiano finally noticed the dirty look Leo was throwing him.

 

”Stop looking at me like that.” He growls.

 

”No!”

 

”Leo, I swear to god-“

 

”What’re you going to do about it?” Leo challenged. Cristiano’s eyes narrow at him from across the table.

 

”Nothing- I’m going to practice.” Cristiano grumbled, standing up and moving to exit the room.

 

Leo jumped on him.

 

“What the fuck are you doing, you little-“ Cristiano screeched as Leo tried to drag him down. 

 

“If I pin you down, then you have to let me come with you!” Leo exclaims. Cristiano growled lowly. “I’m not playing your stupid games! Get off me!”

 

”Scaredy cat!”

 

”Fine! And if  _I_ pin you down, then you have to be quiet for the rest of the week. Not a single word from your mouth.” Cristiano hissed.

 

”Fair enough!”

 

Cristiano instantly lunged for him, and Leo squeaked, escaping his hands quickly.

 

Cristiano scowled chasing after him. Leo panicked, running out to the backyard and the little football pitch.

 

”You can’t catch me because your slow!” He taunted and Cristiano growled deeply.

 

”Shut up you little demon!” Cristiano tries to grab him again but Leo shifts to the right quickly, shoving against his body and pushing them both to the grass.

 

They rolled over and Leo tried to shove Cristiano down, but Cristiano grabbed his wrists, surging down.

 

Leo head butted him. “Ow! What the hell Leo!?” Cristiano snapped, rubbing his forehead. Leo wrapped his arms around his neck, pushing down until he was straddling the older man.

 

Cristiano griped his waist and flung him down, hands moving up to his shoulders but Leo surged up and Cristiano bit the shell of Leo’s ear softly. Instantly Leo faltered, tensing. He let out a low whine, hands moving up to Cristiano’s hair as the alpha scented his neck.

 

Cris used the distraction to push him down, letting out a growl and flipping them over until he had Leo against the grass, hands gripping his wrists tightly above his head. His thighs squeezed Leo’s legs apart holding him there while the smaller man arched his back involuntarily.

 

”Pinned,” Cristiano breathed, staring at Leo’s glaring brown eyes. 

 

“You cheated!” Leo exclaimed.

 

”Did I? I don’t recall cheating.” Cristiano smirked as they both breathed heavily, Leo’s cheeks flushed. 

 

“You did! You used the bond- that’s cheating!”

 

”You never said it was cheating,” Cris teases, leaning down and brushing his nose against Leo’s softly. “I am clearly the winner here, my little omega-“

 

”Cris?”

 

Cristiano froze. They both turned to the glass back door of the house to see an amused Marcelo standing there, a grin on his face.

 

Cristiano blinked.

 

”We we’re gonna go to the training grounds together today, right?” Marcelo said with a cheeky grin.

 

Cristiano instantly lets go of Leo, jumping back as if he’s been burned. “Ah- right. Yeah.”

 

Leo sits up and Cristiano glared at him like it was his fault he was seen playing around. Leo rose an eyebrow at him.

 

Cristiano stands and Leo follows after him back to the house, fixing his messed up hair.

 

”Oh- Cris.” Marcelo stops him, pulling a leaf out of his hair.

 

Cristiano scowled, running a hand through his jelled hair in an attempt to fix it. Leo grinned evilly behind him.

 

”Can I come-“

 

”No.” Cristiano says sharply, throwing Leo a dark glare. “Go do something else. And don’t leave the house while I’m gone.”

 

Leo pouts. Marcelo turns to him. “So you must be Cris’ mate.”

 

Leo beamed brightly. “I’m Leo. Nice to meet you.”

 

”I’m Marcelo. It’s great to finally meet you.” Marcelo shook his outstretched hand. “I have to say, I’ve never seen anyone convince Cristiano to play pinning before-“

 

”Marce! We’re leaving!” Cristiano cuts in rather angrily, cheeks tinted red with a scowl on his lips.

 

Marcelo rolled his eyes, ruffling Leo’s hair. “See you later Leo.”

 

”Bye!” Leo waves as they left, Cristiano shooting him one last glare before closing the door.

 

”Since when do you play pinning!?” Marcelo chokes out through his laughter.

 

”Shut up!” Cris snaps, cheeks darkening further.

 

“Oh stop being such a grouch. Clarice and I pin all the time. It’s normal for Alphas and Omegas.” Marcelo continued chuckling but left Cristiano alone for most part.

 

It didn’t stop his heart from racing.

 

-

 

“Leo. I brought dinner.” Cristiano called as he walks back into the house.

 

He’s greeted with silence. 

 

“Leo?”

 

Cristiano stops. “Leo-“

 

He screamed when something touched his shoulder. He turned quickly to see Leo standing there with a bored look. 

 

“What the fuck, Leo!” He snaps. “I was calling you- why didn’t you just answer? Don’t just sneak up on me like that!”

 

Leo lets out a silent scoff, grabbing the bag from Cristiano’s hands and making his way to the dining room.

 

“Leo! I’m talking to you. Why are you so quiet!?”

 

 The smaller man stops, turning to him with a raised eyebrow. He pointed to Cris and then the trophy shelf. Then to himself and made a zipper movement against his lips with a finger pressed against them.

 

”Oh.”

 

Leo claps for him with a sarcastic smile.

 

”Even quiet you’re still a little shit!” Cristiano snaps. 

 

Leo grins, walking back to the dining room.

 

Cristiano follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Leo get into a nasty fight that has a weird, but oddly endearing, ending.

“Get out.”

 

Leo whines loudly, crossing his arms with a pout. “But Cris-“

 

”Get out of my car!” Cristiano snapped. “You’re _not_ coming with me!” 

 

“Please?” He begged. “I want to meet them!”

 

”Lionel, get out of the car before I force you out.” Cristiano growled, staring at where he’s sitting in Cris’ trunk. 

 

“You’re so mean!” Leo exclaimed, jumping out of the car. “How did you even know I was in here!?”

 

”I could smell you from a mile away!” Cris brittles out. “God- are you this annoying at Pique’s!?”

 

Like a switch, Leo’s face dropped, saddened. Cristiano falters instantly, anger dispersing.

 

”What’s wrong?” He asks. Leo shrugged, rubbing his arm. Cristiano narrowed his eyes, taking an intimidating step towards the omega, putting either hand next to him against the trunk to cage him in. He leans in, staring at Leo carefully. “Answer me.”

 

Leo blinks up at him. “I.. miss him.”

 

”Gerard?” 

 

Leo nods timidly.

 

Cristiano sneers then. “I don’t give a damn.” Leo looks at him in disbelief, finding it hard to believe that someone could really be that cold. “But Cris.. it’s- so lonely. You’re always gone, and even when you’re here.. you’re not _really_ here.” He mumbles out, playing with his sleeve. 

 

“What is that suppose to mean? I eat breakfast with you, we eat dinner. What’s the problem!?” Cristiano hisses, but in truth, he felt the same restlessness as the omega did. A hole of emptiness.

 

Leo stares at him, taking in his features. “Is it so bad,” he begins, voice and gaze soft. “Is it so bad to want a hug before you leave everyday? For you to not have to feel forced to talk to me every time we see each other? Why do you have to hate me?”

 

Cristiano pulls away, jaw clenching. “Go in the house.”

 

”It’s not a house!” Leo suddenly shouts. Cristiano looks up at him quickly, startled. “It’s a cage! A holding cell! You never let me leave, you never let me talk to anyone, you’re always so domineering! If Geri can accept it, then why can’t you!?”

 

Cristiano suddenly found himself unable to reply, still surprised by the sudden outburst of emotion. These past couple weeks has been a game of cat and mouse between the two- more on authority than anything else. They hid feelings from each other quite easily, so this was uneasy.

 

”I don’t want to be locked in this house-“

 

”Is it that bad? You have more than enough to do-“ Cris began angrily.

 

”Cuffs of gold are still _cuffs_ Cristiano!” 

 

Cristiano tried to repress the instinct in him that wanted to push Leo down and force him to submit. His alpha side was _not_ happy with the way the omega was talking to him. “You can do whatever you want in the house-“

 

”I want to spend time with _you_!” Leo then exclaims, pushing his chest with apple red cheeks. Cristiano’s eyes widened, heart jumping. 

 

Leo curled up against him then, shoving his face into the Portuguese’s chest, fingers clenching his shirt. “I don’t want your gourmet dinners or your fancy movie room if you keep acting like this. I just- I just want you to be with me. Just be with me. Is that so much to ask for?” His voice is weak, tired. Cris clenched his eyes shut tightly.

 

“Is it so bad, to let go of the titles and just want to be happy?” Leo reached up then, hands resting on his cheeks as he leaned up to run his nose over the other’s, lips closing in closer. 

 

Cristiano shoved him away. “Yes! I told you once before, and I’ll tell you again. You. Are. Nothing. To. Me. Nothing. So don’t you dare try to pull a stunt like that again- got it?” He says lowly, eyes burning as they glare.

 

Leo turns red in fury. “No I don’t get it!” He snaps. 

 

“Leo-“

 

”You’re a coward!”

 

Cristiano snarled in anger, eyes turning red as he grabbed Leo tightly, shoving him against the side of the car. “Say it again.”

 

”Coward!”

 

”Enough!” Cris shouts and Leo’s eyes flash golden, head turning in submission and slight fear. “Now you’re going to go in that damn house and stop speaking to me- do you understand?” He asks darkly. Leo glares at him, face turned in a scowl. 

 

“I said _do you understand_?”

 

“Yes.” Leo spits out.

 

”Get out of my sight.” Cristiano let go of him, voice filled with disgust.

 

Leo threw him a final glare before entering the house, door slamming after him thunderously loud.

 

-

 

Cristiano set his bag down by the stairs, taking his jacket off and hanging it.

 

He walks slowly into the living room to see Leo sprawled out on the sofa, head turned away from Cristiano. He’s staring out the open window, eyes gazing at the bright city of Madrid at night. “Dinner.”

 

Leo doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move.

 

”Did you hear me?” Cristiano hisses, hands gripping the plastic bags tightly. Leo slid off the sofa, hair covering his eyes as he stared at the floor. He walks over to Cris, grabbing the bags and silently walking into the kitchen.

 

Cristiano flinched. 

 

Leo was setting the plates down when Cris walked in, moving over Leo’s laptop so he could find the cup holders, letting out a growl of frustration.

 

”God- everywhere I look, it’s just your shit everywhere! Can’t even find the cup holders-“ He began in anger only to be cut off by Leo leaving the kitchen, infinitely ignoring him. 

 

Cristiano grit his teeth. 

 

He turned, but seconds later Leo came back holding the cup holders out to him, stone faced.

 

Cris looked at him, feeling strangely sad. With a clenched jaw, he pulled them out of Leo’s grip walking into the dining room. He pulls out the boxes of noodles he had gotten, setting one down on his plate and the one in the seat across from him, pulling out the bread as well. He goes to sit down right as Leo walks in.

 

He opens his box, about to eat when Leo suddenly grabbed his food and walked off quietly out the backdoor.

 

Cristiano sat frozen with his chopsticks in the noodles, stunned by the coldness he was receiving. No matter what they ended up arguing or bickering about everyday, Leo never left Cris to eat alone. Cristiano stared at the backyard in disbelief.

 

Leo was sat by the pool, legs dipped in the water just under where his shorts ended above his knees, his sandals next to him as he ate with a grim look.

 

Cristiano turned away, suddenly feeling sick. He stared down into his food, not hungry anymore as he swallowed down a lump in his throat.

 

He didn’t like this. Didn’t like the way he felt like he had done something terribly wrong. The hole in his chest grew bigger, filled with more emptiness that made him feel awful. 

 

He should apologize.

 

He didn’t.

 

-

 

“I’m going to practice.” Cristiano declares, putting his hat on.

 

Leo, sitting curled up against the arm chair while staring out the window didn’t reply, silent.

 

Cristiano’s face scrunched up in pain, biting his lip as he hugged himself protectively. He felt unbelievably vulnerable against the harshness.

 

”It’s good that you aren’t talking,” He continues because he needs to feel in control somehow. “Makes my life easier a bit.”

 

Leo tenses slightly.

 

”Besides, it doesn’t matter what I do.” Cristiano clipped his watch on. “I can’t get you out of this house. But it’s not like you haven’t made my life hell anyway.”

 

Leo flinched.

 

Cristiano grabs his bag and leaves.

 

Leo lets out a small sigh of pain, letting the tears stream down his cheeks.

 

-

 

Cristiano came home to a quiet house.

 

”Leo?” 

 

No reply.

 

He climbed up the stairs, hearing shuffling behind the door. He rolls his eyes, opening the door loudly.

 

”Leo-“

 

He froze, breath hitching. Leo looked up at him, startled. 

 

Cristiano stared at the wet pale skin, where Leo stood only in his boxers. His hair was wet and he was drying it with a towel when Cristiano rudely interrupted.

 

”H-Have you ever heard of knocking!” Leo stammered out then, cheeks flaming red in embarrassment.

 

Cristiano ignores him, staring appreciatively. He takes a couple steps forward and Leo narrows his eyes in caution. “Hey, Cristiano-“

 

”Shh.” Cristiano shuts him up, hand reaching up and brushing against the warm and wet skin of his neck softly. A strangled purr left Leo and that was enough for Cris, who’s eyes turned a bright red. His mind completely shut down as he grabbed the other, shoving him down onto the bed roughly and climbing onto him. 

 

Leo’s eyes were already a soft golden color, completely pliant as he clung to Cristiano.

 

Cris had lost all sense- both their consciences had been pushed to the back of their heads as he nibbled at his neck.

 

The whines leaving the omega we’re enough to make Cristiano lean lower and kiss every part of pale skin he saw. The sweet smell of Leo’s slick surfaces something dark in Cris and he rutted violently against the other who let out soft mewls, skin flushing pink. There’s no one to stop them this time.

 

Cristiano surges up, about to press his lips harshly against the panting omega’s, but through the cloudiness of his mind, he hears a loud ringing.

 

The alpha lets out a confused growl, the haze in his mind clearing up while Leo whines at the missed opportunity, hands fumbling with Cristiano’s sweatshirt.

 

Cristiano shoves him down, eyes turning back to a brown filled with horror.

 

”Leo-“

 

Obviously the footballer has much more self control than the smaller man who buckled up against Cris, cheeks flushed and golden eyes cloudy.

 

”Leo- stop!” Cristiano snarls, his self restraint starting to slip with each thrust and whine.

 

Leo is completely lost in his own mind, reaching up and squeezing Cristiano’s hardened member, and Cristiano’s eyes flash red, a thread away from losing all constraint.

 

”I SAID _STOP_!” Cristiano shouts furiously, his voice mixing with the deeper one of his alpha’s that almost sounds demonic, forcing Leo to comply to his alpha.

 

Instantly, Leo stops, wide golden eyes stare up at Cris in fear.

 

Cristiano breaths heavily, hands gripping the other’s arms tightly- pinning him to the bed harshly. 

 

Leo blinks, eyes fading back into the normal doe brown, looking confused. “W-What happened..?”

 

Cristiano looks down at him in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

 

Leo frowns. “I don’t...” he winced then, shifting uncomfortably under Cristiano. “You’re hurting me.”

 

Cristiano softened his iron tight grip on Leo’s arms.

 

“How do you not remember anything?”

 

”I- all I remember is you y-yelling at me.. It scared me..” Leo looks a little frightened and dazed. Cristiano felt weirdly creeped out by being the only one that remembers how they almost-

 

He shakes his head. “I’m sorry for scaring you- but you were out of control.”

 

”What did I do?” 

 

Cristiano flushed in embarrassment. “Ah- we both lost control.. it was my fault.”

 

Leo still looks confused. “What?”

 

”For fucks sake- we almost mated.” Cristiano snaps out.

 

Leo turns red, mouth dropping in realization. “Oh.”

 

Cristiano slides off of Leo, fiddling with his fingers awkwardly while Leo sat up.

 

”It’s your fault!” Cristiano then states. Leo’s mouth drops. “Excuse me!? How is this my fault?”

 

”You didn’t tell me your body was like that.” Cris pouted.

 

Leo looks down at his defined stomach, cheeks reddening with irritation. “How am I suppose to say that in a normal conversation!? And why is that any of your business?” 

 

“You didn’t tell me you were muscled- I thought you were chubby.”

 

Leo gasps in disbelief. “How dare you! I exercise daily for your information!”

 

”I’ve never seen you work out ever since you’ve been here.” Cristiano retorts. Leo scowls. “Because I do it when you’re gone.”

 

”I don’t know- I just always imagined you to be a fluffy soft marshmallow.” 

 

Leo looks unimpressed. “A fluffy, soft.. marshmallow?”

 

”Yes- A fluffy, soft, marshmallow.”

 

”...”

 

”...”

 

”Just leave.”

 

”Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just.. weird. Idk what happened at the end.


End file.
